Sabor a café
by Kxshxmxtx
Summary: "Olimpus" es una cafetería muy reconocida en todo Japón. Dicha cafetería es perteneciente a la familia Kishimoto, y en Inazuma se encuentra una sucursal, liderada por Kishimoto Sousuke. Él al ver lo frecuentado que era el lugar decidió de contratar más personal. Muchas cosas ocurriran en "Olimpus", tú solo entra, y sean bienvenidos al "Olimpus" [EN EMISIÓN]
1. Prologo y ficha

**Fer: Hi! Así es hace un rato que no actualizo ningun fic, pero pronto dejare en mi biografía la manera en que actualizare mis fics para que esten atentos nwn En fin, debo de informarles que este fic entra en reemplazo de "Inmortal love" Este nuevo fic pleaneo que tenga veinte capitulos, por lo que lo mas probable que sus capitulos sean largos :3 este fic tendra se desarrollara en el instituto y la cafetería " _Olimpus"_ donde sucederan distintos tipos de situaciones divertidas, tristes y romanticas, los dos lugares antes mencionados seran los mas importantes. espero que sea de su gusto nwn**

 **Kohinata: Vaya este es mi debut en fanfiction. Bien me presento mi nombre es Himura Kohinata, y participare de este fic nwn. Bueno, este fic titulado: " _Sabor a café"_ sus temas seran: Romance, amistad, comedia, recuentos de la vida y escolar. **

**Sadaharu: Me parece interesante este nuevo proyecto Fer. Por cierto debemos de informar que esta vez seleccionaremos ocs, no por si es bueno, o malo, interesante o no, si no que escogeremos los cuales vayan con la historia, deben de tener eso en cuenta. Y Fer a decidido por esta vez no apartar parejas, nadie se la robara ya que se escogeran los ocs, no se si me explico xd.**

 **Fer: Bien, creo que es todo, ahora les dejamos el corto prólogo.**

* * *

.

.

.

Prólogo

"El _Olimpus"_

.

.

.

" _Olimpus"_ es una famosa cafetería en la ciudad inazuma, y no solamente en esta ciudad, si no que en muchas otras de Japón es una cafetería bastante famosa por su singular y exquisita manera de preparar los cafés de manera que queden deleitosos para el paladar. Dicha cafetería tiene como tema los dioses griegos, por eso su nombre hace referencia al Olimpo, lugar donde algunos de los famosos dioses griegos habitaban. Al entrar en la cafetería se podrán apreciar distintos cuadros y pinturas de los dioses griegos, hechas a mano por la madre de Shion, quien fue una muy reconocida artista. En fin, era una mañana de día Sábado y en " _Olimpus"_ ya podía verse trabajar, una chiquilla de cabellos negros atados en una coleta alta barría el lugar antes de ser abierta, mientras que un chico de cabellos negros y alborotados limpiaba las mesas. De pronto por la puerta entra un sonriente chico.

—¡Ohayo!—Dijo el chiquillo con ánimos. Este era un chico alto, sus cabellos eran de un rubio ceniza, de puntas disparejas, mientras su frente esta cubierta por distintos largos de mechones de su flequillo.

—¡Buenos días, Kohinata!—Dijeron los mellizos Kishimoto.

—Vaya, al parecer Miwa y Yuuichi-san no han llegado—Dijo el chico al ver que ninguno de los nombrados estaban presentes.

—En eso te equivocas—Se escucho una voz desde el pasillo.

—Si, solo faltabas eso Kohinata-san—Dijo otra voz. Entonces en escena aparecen dos chicos.

—Tarde como siempre, Himura—Hablo la muchacha recién llegada. Esta tiene el cabello largo, cortado en capas y de puntas disparejas, provocando que parezca que tiene un aspecto rebelde y descuidado, este es de un color vino, mientras que su flequillo se esparce por su frente de manera desordenada con mechones de diferentes largos.

—Gomen—Dijo Kohinata rascando su nuca.

—¿Y Sousuke-san?—Preguntó Yuuichi.

—Ya debe estar por llegar, fue a buscar a Miharu—Contestó Shion.

—Vaya, vaya—Dijo el de cabellos rubios tocando su menton—Estoy seguro que hay algo entre ellos dos ¿No creen?—Shion y Yusuke sonrieron.

—Si, Kohinata-kun, tienes razón, yo también siento que hay algo entre ellos dos—Dijo Shion jugando con uno de sus mechones de color azul. De pronto por la puerta entraron dos jóvenes mayores, de menos de treinta años, eran Miharu y Sousuke.

—Hablando de los reyes de roma—Dijo con diversión Yusuke mirando a la pareja.

—¿Estaban hablando de nosotros?—Preguntó Sousuke.

—Así es, estábamos diciendo que ustedes no llegaban nunca—comentó Kohinata sonriente.

—Pues ya llegamos, así que debemos comenzar a trabajar—Dijo el jefe del lugar, tomo su delantal negro que estaba sobre una de las mesas y se la coloco—Miharu-san—La aludida miro al chico—¿podrías poner el letrero de abierto?

—A la orden—Sonrió haciendo el gesto que hacen los militares con su mano.

—Ustedes prepárense, este lugar pronto comenzara a llenarse—Dijo Sousuke mirando a sus colegas—¡Tengamos suerte!

—¡Hai!—Dijeron todos al unisono sonriendo. Pronto el lugar comenzó a llenarse de personas, quienes iban a desayunar, a comprar pan para el desayuno o alguna cita. El lugar es tan frecuentado que Sousuke estaba pensando en buscar más personal, pues en las tardes si llenaba más, así es que pondría un cartel anunciando que se necesitaba personal. Pronto veremos quienes serán los chicos y chicas que se unirán a el " _Olimpus"_

* * *

 **Fer: Bien este ha sido el prólogo/introduccion, como quieran llamarle :v**

 **Kohinata: -con brillo en los ojos- Esto es genial.**

 **Sadaharu: No te emociones Kohinata-kun.**

 **Fer: Bien, volviendo a los ocs. Seleccionare a cuatro ocs para que trabajen en la cafetería, a las que escoga le mandare algo extra para que rellene :3**

 **Kohinata: En fin, aquí va la sensual ficha.**

 ***SENSUAL FICHA***

 **-Nombre: (Japones)**

 **-Apellido: [Igual que arriba]**

 **-Apariencia [Detallada]**

 **-Personalidad: [Igual que arriba]**

 **-Gustos y disgutos:**

 **-Pareja: [En este fic utilizare cuatro de IE y 4 de IEGO. menos Fudo] [Kazemaru, Suzuno, Atsuya, Kyousuke, Kirino, Masaki y Taiyou]**

 **-Historia: [Su pasado, familia, como le va en la escuela, lo que crean necesario para el desarrollo de la historia]**

 **-Curiosidades: [Lo que crean necesario que deba saber]**

 **-Tipo de ropa [Tipo de la cual suelen utilizar]**

 **Sadaharu: Bien, esto es todo, esperamos se animen a participar :3**

 **Kohinata: Este fic sera actualizado la proxima semana, así que tienen hasta el día domingo para mandar sus ocs. Ahora nos despedimos.**

 **Los tres: Matta ne minna! Participen nwn y cuidense.**


	2. Ella te gusta

**Fer: Holis querido publico encantador, les traigo el primer capitulo de "Sabor a café" y quiero decirles que es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en toda mi vida XD así que disfrutenlo mucho, porque no se si el siguiente sea tan largo XD**

 **Izamu: Vaya, vaya, interesante.**

 **Kohinata: Genial Fer-sama.**

 **Fer: Realmente me entretuve hacer este capitulo, y espero les guste también.**

 **Sadaharu: Por cierto, hemos aceptado todos los ocs que mandaron :3**

 **Fer: Así es, y deben de saber que de a poco iran saliendo sus ocs, paciencia.**

 **Kohinata: Así es, así Fer-sama podrá escribir capitulos tan largos como este.**

 **Izamu: No los aburrimos mas y les dejamos el primer capitulo nwn**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 1:

"Ella te gusta"

.

.

.

Tarareaba una de sus canciones preferidas mientras esperaba a cierta chiquilla, la profesora de lenguaje los había designado como una de las parejas que expondría el análisis de un pequeño texto, por lo que ambos habían decidido juntarse aquel día sábado a hacer el trabajo. Kyousuke había propuesto ir a la cafetería " _Olimpus"_ a trabajar, la chica acepto. Ambos habían quedado de juntarse en el centro, justo frente a una famosa librería, luego se irían a la cafetería. Ella ya estaba tardando mucho, habían quedado a las once de la mañana, y ella llevaba diez minutos de retraso, al peli-azul no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar y ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, fue en eso que divisa a lo lejos a la chica, esta caminaba sin prisa, como si estuviera llegando a la hora predicha, cosa que molesto al chico. Una vez que esta llego junto al chico, este le lanzo una mirada de odio.

—¿Sabes que vienes retrasada por casi quince minutos?—Cuestiono el chico con un tono serio.

—Sabes que me no me importa—Respondió esta directamente, él no dijo nada, solo se limito a apretar los puños y comenzar a caminar, esta le siguió.

—Espero hayan asientos—Comentó el peli-azul—Será tu culpa si no encontramos donde sentarnos—Ella solo rodo sus ojos con molestia, a veces se aburría de todo lo que Kyousuke decía. Una vez que ambos llegaron fueron atendidos por Shion.

—¡Buenos días!—Dijo la morena con ánimos. Ambos reconocieron de inmediato a la morena—Pueden pasar por aquí—Dijo amablemente la muchacha llevándolos hasta su asiento—En unos segundos más tomo su pedido. Mientras que del mostrador Yuuichi observaba a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa, Kyousuke aun no se daba cuenta de que aquel lugar era donde su hermano trabajaba.

—¿Qué pedirás?—Preguntó el peli-azul.

—Un cappuchino—Respondió la oji-ambarino.

—Esta bien—Dijo el chico, luego saco de su mochila el cuaderno de lenguaje, y el libro designado por la profesora. Yuuichi observaba a su hermano con diversión, de pronto Miwa se acerco al peli-azul.

—¿Qué miras tanto?—Preguntó la peli-roja mirando hacia donde su compañero miraba.

—A Kyousuke—Respondió el chico.

—¿Tu hermano, cierto?—Preguntó Miwa.

—Así es—Contestó Yuuichi sonriendo.

—¿Ella es su novia?—Preguntó la chica, Yuuichi sonrió.

—Pues no, ambos estan haciendo un trabajo juntos—Ambos miraron a par de chicos que eran atendidos por Shion—Además por lo que Kyousuke me cuenta ambos no se llevan muy bien, suelen discutir por insignificancias, son incompatibles—Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Pero, los opuestos se atraen—Yuuichi miro a Miwa, esta también le miro—Como sabemos que en un tiempo más ambos se gusten mutuamente.

—Tienes razón, Sakakibara-san—Dijo el peli-azul dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica, esta desvió rápidamente la mirada, mientras pensaba en lo lindo que Yuuichi se veía al hacerlo. De pronto Kyousuke y Kaeru comenzaron una pequeña discusión, Yuuichi se percato de ello y observo desde el mostrador.

—Claro que no, no es de esa manera—Dijo el peli-azul frunciendo el seño.

—Idiota, es un texto y puedes interpretarlo de muchas formas—Dijo la chiquilla mirando enojada al chico—Así que las dos formas esta bien, pero debemos escoger la más acertada

—Tsk, has lo que quieras—Dijo Kyousuke tirando el libro en la mesa.

—Agh, que desagradable eres—Dijo Kaeru apretando los puños conteniéndose a salir del lugar. Pronto llego Shion con el pedido de ambos chicos, luego de unos minutos Kaeru le entrego una hoja al peli-azul con la interpretación del texto—Listo, eso es lo que expondremos—El chico leyó lo que su compañera había escrito, no era exactamente lo que él había interpretado, pero estaba mucho mejor que su propia interpretación—Aun queda una semana antes de la exposición, y deberíamos quedarnos en la biblioteca después de clases para terminar lo que falta.

—Claro—Dijo Kyousuke mirando su taza con café—Lamento la estupida discución de hace unos minutos—Su vista estaba fija en el contenido de la taza, pero Kaeru pudo ver el sonrojo del chico.

—Pasado, pasado—Dijo la chiquilla con algo de indiferencia—De todas formas siempre peleamos por insignificancias—Ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que terminaron de tomar sus cafés, al terminar Kyousuke fue al mostrador para pagar.

—¿Cuanto le debo?—Preguntó el peli-azul mientras sacaba su dinero.

—Cortesía de la casa, Kyousuke-kun—Respondió Yuuichi, el menor reconoció de inmediato aquella voz.

—¿Yuuichi?—Dijo el chico con sorpresa—¿Trabajas aquí?

—Así es, te lo he dicho miles de veces, pero al parecer nunca me tomas atención—Dijo el mayor con diversión, pronto Kaeru se acerco hasta el mostrador.

—¿Por que te demoras tanto?—Cuestiono la de cabellos cortos.

—Nee Kyousuke-kun ¿No me presentaras a tu amiga?—Preguntó el chico.

—Yuuichi-Nii-san ella es Saori Kaeru—Dijo el peli-azul indicándole a la chica, Yuuichi hizo un ademán en forma de saludo—Kaeru-san, el es mi hermano Tsurugi Yuuichi.

—Un gusto—Dijeron ambos al unisono, Yuuichi rio.

—Bueno yo debo de seguir trabajando, ustedes sigan con lo suyo—Dijo el mayor con amabilidad—Nos vemos en casa Kyousuke, ah cierto, te tengo una propuesta, en casa te la digo.

—Esta bien, matta ne—Yuuichi se despidió con un ademán, luego ambos salieron del lugar—¿Iras a tu casa?

—Pues no, quede de verme con unas amigas—Contestó la chiquilla.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos—Dijo Kyousuke, pero antes de irse la chica lo detuvo.

—¿Por que la pregunta? ¿Planeabas ir a dejarme?—El chico se zafo del agarre dándole la espalda a al chica, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—Pues si, pero ya no es necesario, así que me voy—Dicho esto comenzó a caminar a un paso rápido, mientras que Kaeru se fue por el otro lado con rumbo hasta el centro comercial.

.

.

Por otro lado, Kyousuke caminaba muy distraído, miraba el piso mientras recordaba cuando la chica de aspecto masculino le detuvo, el peli-azul movió de lado a lado su cabeza, tratando de cambiar de pensamientos, pero de una u otra manera volvía a Kaeru, la chiquilla lo tenía de esa manera, lo mantenía distraído y nuevos sentimientos comenzaban a crecer, y él se esta comenzando a dar cuenta de ello, aun que lo rechaza y trata de hacerse creer de que no es verdad que le estaba comenzando a atraer Kaeru. El peli-azul camino hasta un pequeño parque en donde se acostó sobre el césped a descansar, cerro sus ojos entrando en un estado de tranquilidad, ello duro muy poco, esta fue interrumpida por un lindo cachorrito que fue a lamer el rostro del muchacho, mientras que la dueña gritaba: ¡No, Sadao malo! Kyousuke se sentó en el césped, mientras que el cachorro estaba sentado junto a él moviendo su rabo.

—Lo siento demasiado, perdonalo—Dijo la voz femenina.

—No te preocupes—Dijo Kyousuke acariciando el lomo del pequeño animal.

—¿Kyousuke-san?—Preguntó la muchacha, esta era amiga del muchacho, se conocían desde muy pequeños y son compañeros de curso actualmente.

—Kurione-san—Dijo sorprendido el chico.

—Que gusto verte por aquí—Dijo la de cabellos anaranjados—Disculpa a Sadao.

—No pasa nada—Insistió el chico.

—Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—Preguntó la chica sentandose junto a su amigo.

—Mis pensamientos—Contestó el peli-azul, una rafaga de viento movio los cabellos de ambos.

—Si quieres puedes contármelos—Ofreció Kurione—Al fin y al cabo somos como hermanos.

—Sí, tienes razón—Dijo el muchacho con una voz algo apagada.

—Vamos, solo sueltalo—Insistió la peli-naranja.

—Veras hace un tiempo que me siento extraño cuando estoy con cierta chica—Comenzó a relatar el peli-azul.

—Dejame adivinar ¿Es Saori-san?—Kyousuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, acaso su amiga era una bruja.

—¿Eres bruja o que?—Ante aquel comentario la chiquilla rió.

—Claro que no, solo que es lo que he podido notar, su relación ha cambiado bastante, sobre todo tu trato hacia ella—Explico ella, Kyousuke se tiro hacia atrás quedando nuevamente acostado, cerro los ojos con fuerza—A ti te atrae Saori-san. Ella te gusta, Kyousuke-san

—" _Maldita sea"_ —Dijo él hacia si mismo, luego una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios y volvió a abrir sus ojos—Entonces tendré que comenzar a asimilarlo, no queda de otra.

 **00000000**

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

Kaeru llego hasta el centro comercial en donde se encontraría con dos de sus amigas. Al llegar a dicho lugar solo encontró a Yukishitsu, una joven y linda chica, de finas y delicadas facciones, cabellos largos color azabaches, de flequillo formado por mechones de diferentes largos los cuales cubren parcialmente su ojos derecho, y con mechas color verde musgo. La muchacha al ver llegar a Kaeru le saluda con su mano muy animadamente, mientras que la recién llegada camina hasta ella sin prisa.

—Al fin llegas Kaeru-chan—Dijo con animo la chica.

—¿Y Himeko?—Preguntó Kaeru al ver que su castaña amiga no estaba.

—Ella fue al baño, ya debe de estar por llegar—Contestó la de cabellos azabaches

—Y ¿Como te fue con Kyousuke-kun?—Preguntó de pronto Yuki.

—Bien, eso creo—Respondió la oji-ambar.

—Eso significa que no hubo ningún inconveniente—Kaeru suspiro, volviendo su vista a la más baja.

—No Yuki, con Kyousuke siempre hay inconvenientes—Aclaró la de mechas grises.

—Es verdad, ustedes dos son incompatibles—Dijo la de ojos color cobrizo, pronto una sonrisa traviesa surco sus labios—Aun que si lo vez por otro lado, dicen que los opuestos se atraen—La manera en que Yuki había dicho eso fue bastante picara y divertida, y había provocado que Kaeru se sonrojara levemente.

—Niña idiota, jamás vuelvas a decir semejante disparate—Dijo Kaeru mirando con el seño fruncido a Yuki, quien sonreía con burla.

—Oh mira, ahí viene Himeko—Dijo la oji-cobrizo mirando a Himeko. Ella es una chica de cabellos castaños claros, casi color habano, cortados de forma recta, con el flequillo desordenado el cuál cubre su frente.

—Que bueno que llegas, Yuki estaba comenzando a decir estupideces—Comentó Kaeru en cuanto llego su amiga, la aludida solo sonreía.

—L-Lo siento—Titubeo la castaña.

—No te preocupes, Hime-san—Dijo Yuki colocando su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha—Ahora ¡Vamos a comprar manga!

.

.

Las chicas fueron hasta la tienda de mangas, Kaeru y Himeko debían de estar atentas con Yuki, pues la chica era bastante curiosa, además ama los mangas, en cualquier momento podía desaparecer de su vista y causar problemas, pues así era la chica. En fin, entraron calmadamente, y a Yuki le brillaban los ojos, tantos mangas y ella solo podía comprar uno de ellos, la peli-negra se fue directo a la sección de Shoujo esperando encontrar el nuevo tomo del manga que estaba leyendo, y así era, pero era el último. Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la tienda, se encontraba un chico de cabellos rosados atados en dos coletas bajas, era Kirino, nuevo en la tienda. El chico llevaba una gran caja en sus manos, esta contenía unos mangas recién llegados, Kirino con suerte podía ver al caminar con la gran caja entre sus manos, por lo que andaba con cuidado, pero algo inesperado estaba por ocurrir, la curiosa de Yuki caminaba distraída observando el manga que compraría y no vio al chico que venía hacia ella con la enorme caja, por lo que ocurrió lo predecible, ambos chocaron perdiendo el equilibrio, Yuki cayo hacia atrás al igual que Kirino, mientras que los mangas que estaban dentro de la caja estaban desparramados en el piso, muchos de los que pasaban por ahí se quedaron mirando, luego llegaron Himeko y Kaeru quienes pedían por favor que su amiga no estuviera involucrada, pero se equivocaron, ahí estaba Yuki ayudando al muchacho a recoger los mangas.

—Lo siento demasiado—Dijo la muchacha.

—No, esto es mi culpa—Dijo el chico—Debería de haber pedido ayuda—De pronto el encargado de Kirino apareció en escena y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Joven Ranmaru! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!—Exclamó enojado el hombre.

—Descuide señor, no volvera a suceder—Dijo el peli-rosa haciendo una reverencia ante el hombre.

—¡Eres torpe, no se como es que te han contrado!—Dijo el hombre de muy mala gana, Yuki se molesto por ello, Kaeru y Himeko que escuchaban lo que el hombre decía decidieron de internvenir, pero su amiga Yuki se les adelanto.

—Oiga usted—Dijo la peli-negra llamando la atención del mayor—No puede demigrar a sus trabajadores de esa manera—Kirino miro sorprendido a la chiquilla.

—¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera?—Cuestiono el hombre que estuvo a punto de levantarle la mano a la muchacha, pero fue detenido por Kaeru.

—No debería de tratar a sus clientes de esa manera, tampoco a sus trabajadores—Dijo fríamente la chica—Me encargare de que no vuelva a trabajar en este lugar—El hombre astiado se fue del lugar, mientras que las chicas terminaban de recoger los mangas del piso.

—A-Arigatou—Dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia.

—No fue nada, él no puede estar tratandote de esa manera—Dijo Yuki sonriendo.

—E-Es verdad—Dijo Himeko con timidez—Todos merecemos un trato digno.

—Himeko tiene razón—Dijo Kaeru mirando al chico—No puedes dejarte pasar a llevar por nadie.

—Esta bien, muchas gracias chicas—Dijo sonriente el peli-rosa.

—Bien ahora debo de ir a pagar, mi man...¡Mi manga!—Exclamó Yuki al ver que su manga ya no estaba en su mano y había desparecido—Debe de haberse caido al chocar.

—Busquemoslo—Dijo Kirino, y los cuatro comenzaron a buscar, cuando de pronto Himeko se percata de que otra chica lo había comprado.

—Yuki-san, te tengo una mala noticia—Dijo la castaña.

—¿Nani, nani?—Dijo la aludida.

—Mira a aquella chica—Aquella chica tenía el manga de Yuki, el último tomo de la tienda.

—¡No!—Exclamó con tristeza la chiquilla.

—Hey no te entristezcas—Dijo el peli-rosa hacia Yuki, esta le miro, sus ojos estaban cristalinos—Aquel manga es muy requerido por lo que hemos pedido otro encargo con cien mas de ellos, te guardare uno

—¡¿Enserio?!—Preguntó la chiquilla con brillos en los ojos.

—Si, enserio—Respondió el chico.

—Arigatou...Kirino-san—Dijo la chica leyendo la insignia con el nombre del muchacho. Luego las tre chicas se despidieron.

—Matta ne, Kirino-san—Dijeron las tres chicas.

—Matta ne—Dijo él despidiendose con un además, luego las chicas salieron del local dirigiendose hasta " _Olimpus",_ Kaeru venía desde ahí, pero los cafés de aquel lugar eran maravillosos, además Himeko invitaría. Una vez que llegaron fueron atendidas por Kohinata, el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro las dirigio hasta una mesa y les paso la carta.

—Hi bienvenidas, mi nombre es Kohinata—Dijo el chico—Cuando tengan listo lo que van a pedir, solo digan mi nombre—Luego de eso se alejo de la mesa, dirigiendose al mostrador.

.

.

Por otro lado, cierta chiquilla de largos y lisos cabellos celestes estaba en frente de la cafetería " _Olimpus",_ ella era nueva en la ciudad y estaba en busca de trabajo, y Miwa que es conocida de la peli-celeste le había dicho que necesitaban de personal, por eso es que fue hasta dicho lugar. Entro sonriente llamando la atención de algunos chicos que estaban en el local, Yusuke se acerco a esta con la intensión de dirigirla hasta una mesa.

—Bienvenida, de inmediato la llevo hasta su mesa—Dijo amablemente el peli-negro.

—No te preocupes—Dijo la de ojos azul zafiro, el moreno le miro interrogante—De hecho estoy buscando a Sakakibara Miwa.

—Oh, claro ¿tu debes ser Shiroyuki-san?—Preguntó Yusuke.

—Así es, soy nueva en la ciudad—la muchacha arreglo su cabello—Mi nombre es Shiroyuki Emi, un gusto.

—Igualmente—Dijo el moreno haciendo una pequeña reverencia—Yo soy Kishimoto Yusuke. Bien sigueme por aquí—El moreno condujo a la peli-celeste hacia una habitación, en la cuál los que trabajaban en el lugar dejaban sus pertenencias, tomaban sus descansos y lalmorzaban, ahí se encontraba Miwa, tomando un café. Yusuke toco la puerta, y la peli-roja les hizo pasar.

—Tanto tiempo, Miwa-san—Dijo sonriente la recién llegada.

—Que gusto verte, Emi—Dijo la mayor sonriendo levemente—Yusuke, ella trabajara con nosotros desde ahora.

—¿De verdad?—Preguntó el muchacho mirando a la oji-zafiro, quien hizo un signo de paz mientras sacaba su lengua con diversión—¿Sousuke lo sabe?

—Así es, hable con él ayer—Contestó Miwa—Estuvo muy feliz cuando se lo propuse, y acepto de inmediato—al muchacho se le resbalo una gotita por la sien, pues conocía muy bien a su tío y ya se imaginaba su reacción, abrazando a Miwa-san, y lanzando confeti por todos lados, luego Miwa lo golpeaba en la cabeza, haciendo que este se calmara, pero aun seguiria con una estupida sonrisa en su rostro. Sí, Sousuke era un tanto infantil.

—Por si es que te lo preguntas, sí, actuo de manera infantil—Dijo la chica.

—Es predecible—Sonrió Yusuke. Luego el muchacho miro a Emi y le estrecho su mano—Bienvenida a " _Olimpus"_ , demos lo mejor—La chica miro unos minutos la mano del chico para luego estrechar la suya y sonreir.

—Claro, trabajemos juntos para ello—Dicho esto Emi volvió hasta su casa, mientras que Miwa y Yusuke volvieron al trabajo.

 **00000000**

 _ **Horas después...**_

Kurione había invitado a almorzar a Kyousuke, por lo que él estuvo en casa de su amiga toda la tarde, hablaron de muchas cosas, vieron peliculas y jugaron videojuegos, hacia mucho tiempo que no hacían algo así. El peli-azul llego a su casa a eso de las siete de la tarde, su hermano ya había llegado y le tenía unos ricos pasteles para merendar.

—Okareinasai—Dijo el mayor con calidez

—Huele bien—Dijo Kyousuke detectando un delicioso aroma dulce.

—Te he traigo algunos dulces para golosear—Dijo con diversión Yuuichi.

—No debiste—el peli-azul fue hasta el comedor encontrandose con una variedad de pasteles, eran cinco trozos de distintos sabores y glaseados, Kyousuke quedo con la boca sime abierta, y estaba que comenzaba a babear.

—Hare algo de café para acompañar los pasteles—Yuuichi fue hasta la cocina, mientras que Kyousuke contemplaba los dulces.

—Gracias Yuuichi-Nii-san—Susurro el chico mientras una sonrisa surcaba en sus labios. Minutos después llegó Yuuichi con dos cafés, y ambos se sentaron a degustar los pasteles hechos en " _Olimpus"_

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?—Preguntó Yuuichi, el menor se coloco un tanto nervioso, pues desde esos momentos debía de asimilar que Kaeru le atraía, pero no quería decirle a su hermano aun.

—Bien, me encontre con Kurione-san, y estuvimos toda la tarde juntos—Contestó Kyousuke, luego con un tenedor saco un poco de pastel de chocolate.

—Oh que bien—Sonrió el chico—Pensé que habías invitado a Kaeru-chan a almorzar—Un fugaz sonrojo se poso en el rostro del chico, Yuuchi pudo notarlo riendo en su mente.

—Claro que no, porque invitaria a una chica tan grosera a almorzar—Dijo el chico tratando de sonar molesto, aun que le hubiera gustado ello.

—Esta bien, no te me enojes Kyousuke-kun—Dijo el mayor riendo levemente.

—Tsk—Chasqueo su lengua el chico—Y a ti ¿Como te fue?

—Todo bien—Contestó Yuuichi mirando el contenido de su taza—Sousuke nos dijo que tendremos a una nueva compañera, por lo que Sakakibara-san me conto es una chica muy alegre.

—Que bien—El pastel de chocolate ya se había terminado, por lo que ambos siguieron con el de fresas—Oh cierto ¿Cual es la propuesta que me tenías?

—¡Verdad, casi lo olvidaba!—Exclamó el peli-azul.

—Vamos dime ¿Qué es? Me has tenido pensativo todo el día con ello—Dijo el menor mientras lo apuntaba con su tenedor.

—Lo que pasa es que necesitamos más personal en la cafetería—Kyousuke seguía comiendo pastel mientras escuchaba atentamente—Y quería proponer que comenzaras a trabajar ahí, claro solo medio tiempo pues por tus estudios y todo eso—El menor quedo pensativo por unos segundos, era una buena idea, tendría un sueldo, y su propio dinero, después en vacaciones podría salir con sus amigos a alguna parte a vacacionar.

—Sabes me tentaste, y aceptare—Dijo el peli-azul dando su respuesta definitiva.

—Genial, Sousuke-san se pondrá muy feliz—Dijo Yuuichi aplaudiendo—Mañana se lo dire, ven en la tarde para que puedas conocer a tus colegas.

—Esta bien—

—También invita a algunos de tus amigos, quizás a más de uno le interese—Yuuichi le guiño el ojos, y Kyousuke rodo los ojos.

—Claro, también haré eso—

—¡Ya huu!—Exclamó animadamente el mayor, luego siguieron comiendo los pasteles, pero solo lograron comerse dos, luego de eso quedaron satisfechos, por lo que guardaron los que quedaban, y Kyousuke llevaría uno para el instituto. Luego de ordenar lo que habían desordenado, Kyousuke fue a darse un pequeño baño, en aquellos momentos siempre comenzaba a pensar más de lo normal y muchas preguntas inundaban su mente. Al irse a la cama le ocurría lo mismo, por alguna extraña razón las noches son los momentos en que uno más piensa las cosas, trae viejos recuerdos a su mente y se cuestiona muchas cosas.

* * *

 **Fer: 7u7 TA-DAAA!**

 **Izamu: Estabas muy inspirada, deberías ser así siempre.**

 **Fer: e-e Yo igual te quiero Izamu.**

 **Izamu: Yo no he dicho lo contrario.**

 **Kohinata: OWWWW**

 **Sadaharu: Bien ahora algunas preguntas.**

 **-¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

 **-¿Se esperaban lo de Kyousuke?**

 **-¿Yuuichi dejara de ser tan lindo?**

 **-¿A Kaeru le terminara gustado Kyousuke?**

 **-¿Yuki conseguira su manga?**

 **-¿Quienes más se uniran a " _Olimpus"?_**

 **Kohinata: Bien estas han sido todas las preguntas, esperamos sus opiniones sobre el capitulo!**

 **Fer: Si es que alcanzo, y si les gusto el capitulo, y dejan reviews XD puede que haya otro capitulo para esta semana 7u7**

 **Sadaharu: Sería genial :3**

 **Izamu: Bien, ahora nos despedimos.**

 **Los cuatro: Matta ne minna! Que tengan un lindo fin de semana :3**

 **( _Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	3. ¿Nuevos sentimientos?

**Fer: Hi! Les traigo la contiii!**

 **Kohinata: Wau, te ha salido bastante extenso el capitulo.**

 **Fer: Así es, eso si no salen todos los ocs ewe pero no os preocupeis XDD en el siguiente ya saldran más y el capitulo sera igual de extenso que este.**

 **Izamu: Interesantes noticias xd**

 **Fer: Pues si, en fin, espero que les guste el capitulo y los dejo con el segundo capitulo!**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 2:

"¿Nuevos sentimientos?"

.

.

.

El cielo oscuro cubría ya la ciudad inazuma, la cafetería estaba cerrando y solo quedaban en ella Shion, Yusuke, Sousuke y Miharu, los cuales se encontraban ordenando el lugar. Shion se estiro al terminar de limpiar las mesas y se sentó en unas sillas, Yusuke se sento junto a ella colocando su cabeza sobre la mesa, mientras que Sousuke y Miharu estaban sentados detrás del mostrador degustando unos cafés.

—Vaya, que día más agotador—Suspiro Shion para luego bostezar.

—Y que lo digas—Dijo Yusuke—Hoy vino demasiada gente.

—Eso es bueno—Sonrió Sousuke—Aun que necesitamos más personal.

—Llegaran dos personas más, Sousuke-kun—Dijo Miharu—Recuerdalo.

—¡Es cierto!—Exclamó el moreno con animos—El hermano de Yuuichi y la amiga de Miwa-san.

—Así es—Sonrió la peli-rosa, luego la chica miro el reloj en la pared, este marcaba las once de la noche—Ya es tarde, es mejor que vuelva a casa.

—Miharu-chan, yo te ire a dejar—Dijo de pronto Sousuke mientras sonreía.

—¿Enserio?—Preguntó la muchacha, Shion y Yusuke se miraron, ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento.

—Claro—De pronto un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del moreno—Esta oscuro, y no me gustaría que algo malo te ocurriera—La chiquilla se sonrojo levemente, mientras que los mellizos sonrieron.

—Bueno nosotros iremos a cambiarnos de ropa—Dijo Yusuke mirando a su tío con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Así es, ustedes sigan con lo suyo—Dijo esta vez Shion riendo—Que les vaya bien—Ambos mayores estaban completamente sonrojados, mientras que los mellizos Kishimoto desaparecieron por el pasillo.

—Entonces vamos—Dijo Sousuke mirando a su compañera.

—Claro vamos—Dijo esta y ambos salieron de la cafetería. Aquel día Sousuke no andaba en auto, este estaba en reparaciones, por lo tanto fueron caminando hasta la casa de la chiquilla. Caminaron mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, también recordaron otras. Miharu y Sousuke se conocían desde la preparatoria, y antiguamente no solían llevarse bien, pues la peli-rosa era algo tímida, y reservada, era antisocial, cerrandose a los demás, pero Sousuke insistió en ser su amigo, este la seguía, conviertiendose en alguien irritante para Miharu, de pues de todo terminaron siendo amigos, y el chico le ayudo con su personalidad. Pronto se volvieron en un duo inseparable, eran casi como hermanos, e incluso a veces se comportaban como si fueran pareja, todos creían que lo eran, pero todo lo contrario. La verdad es que ambos se gustan mutuamente, pero ninguno a dado el primer paso. Estaban fuera de la casa de Miharu, y el moreno estaba nervioso, le tiritaban las manos y no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro, la peli-rosa le miro con diversión—¿Quieres ir al baño o que?—El chico rio con nerviosismo.

—Ojala, pero no—Contestó Sousuke.

—Entonces ¿Que te ocurre? Te veo noto...algo extraño—Dijo la chica colocandose frente al moreno, y tocando su frente—No tienes fiebre ¿Qué te ocurre?

—No Miharu-chan, no estoy enfermo—Él tomo con delicadeza las manos de la más baja y le sonrio—Es otra cosa—Desvió la mirada sonrojado.

—Vamos dimelo, me tienes nerviosa Sousuke-kun—Dijo Miharu. Sousuke suspiro, mientras sus mejillas ardian, miro fijamente a los ojos a la muchacha, de pronto la abrazo, esta abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Miharu-chan, me gustas—La peli-rosa, abrió sus ojos aun más mientras una sonrisa surcaba en sus labios, de ahí correspondió el abrazo del chico.

—Sousuke, tu igual me gustas—Dijo la chica correspondiendo al chico. Luego ambos se separaron, Sousuke sonreía ampliamente, al igual que Miharu. Su relación desde ahí cambiaria, no serían novios aun, pero su relación ahora sería más especial, y desde aquel día muchas otras comenzarían a ocurrir. Sousuke dejo a Miharu en la entrada de su casa, despidiendose con un calido beso en su mejilla, luego volvió muy feliz a la cafetería, donde los mellizos lo esperaban sonrientes en la entrada de la cafetería, sus miradas lo decían todo.

—Y ¿Miharu-san ya lo sabe?—Preguntó Yusuke.

—¿De que hablas?—Preguntó nervioso el mayor.

—Vamos Sousuke-san, no te hagas—Dijo Shion dandole unos golpecitos con su hombro—Todos sabemos que sientes algo por Aizawa-san—El chico había sido atrapado.

—Esta bien, me atraparon chicos—Dijo Sousuke rindiendose—Sí, así es, me gusta Miharu ¿Contentos?

—Pues claro, aun que ya lo sabiamos, solo queríamos oirlo de tu boca—Dijo Yusuke.

—¿Ya te le declaraste? Vienes muy feliz, quizás esa podría de ser la razón—Dijo la chica e mechones azules sonriendo con diversión.

—Que chiquillos más entrometidos—Suspiro el mayor—Shion, estas en lo correcto, ya me he declarado.

—¡Eso es genial!—Exclamaron los mellizos—¿Y que te dijo?

—Yo...t-también le gusto—Titubeo sonrojado el moreno, mientras que los mellizos saltaban animados lanzando confeti que quien sabe de donde lo sacaron.

—Felicidades Sousuke-san—Dijo Yusuke con el pulgar arriba.

—¿Ya son novios?—Cuestiono la morena.

—Etto ¿No creen que son muchas preguntas?—Dijo Sousuke con nerviosismo.

—Claro que no, solo responde—Dijo la sobrina del chico, este sin otra opción respondió.

—No, aun no somos novios, prefiero ir con calma—Respondió Sousuke.

—Esta bien, nosotros te estaremos apoyando—Dijo Yusuke levantando el pulgar junto con Shion.

—Ustedes son raros—Dijo el mayor mirandolos de reojo.

—Mira quien lo dice—Dijo Shion mientras se le resbalaba una gota por la sien, al igual que su hermano.

—Esta bien, somos raros—Rió Sousuke junto a los mellizos. Luego tomaron sus cosas y dejaron bien cerrada la cafetería, volviendo a su linda morada a descansar, pues les esperaba otro día de trabajo en unas cuantas horas más.

 **0000000**

 _ **Por otro lado...**_

Los tres chicos habían llegado ebrios a casa, el que más lucido estaba era Fudo, pues aquel día era el designado para conducir, pero de todas formas tomo, quedando más lucidos que sus otros dos amigos, Suzuno y Masaki. Los nombrados anteriormente con suerte se mantenían en pie y hablaban cada incoherencia, mientras que Fudo solo tenía dolor de cabeza, y solo quería golpear a sus dos amigos, que reían sin control de puras estupideces. Es del ex mohicano estaba abriendo la puerta, mientras escuchaba con irritación los estúpidos comentarios de sus amigos, lo único que quería era que ambos se quedaran dormidos y dejaran de transmitir tanta estupidez.

—¿No pueden quedarse callados?—Preguntó molesto el castaño—Me duele la cabeza y ya me tienen aburrido con sus incoherencias.

—Vamos Fu-do-kun, no seas aguafiestas—Dijo Masaki haciendo pausas al decir el nombre de su amigo.

—Si, únete a nuestras incoherencias—Dijo Suzuno acercándose a Fudo para juguetear con su cabello.

—Dios que desagradables—Se quejó el oji-verde rodando sus ojos y entrando a su morada, seguido de los dos borrachines de sus amigos.

—Hogar, dulce hogar—Dijo el chico de cabellos azules verdosos tirándose en el sillón—¡Hey, Suzuno, siéntate junto a mi!

—¡Hai!—Contestó el albino tirándose junto a Masaki casi como un saco de papas.

—El Suzuno normal desaprobaría estas conductas—Dijo Fudo con un vaso con agua en su mano.

—Mientras ese Suzuno no este aquí, todo esta perfecto—Masaki sonrió ampliamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas por lo ebrio que estaba—Nee, Suzuno ¿Qué hacemos?—No hubo respuestas—¿Suzuno?—De pronto el muchacho se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había quedado dormido—Rayos, se acabo la diversión.

—Masaki, ve a dormir—Sentencio Fudo mirando a su amigo, este con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso fue hasta su habitación, mientras que el castaño coloco a Suzuno en su espalda para luego llevarlo hasta su habitación. Fudo dejo a Suzuno acostado en su cama, este dormía plácidamente, había bebido más de lo normal, y eso siempre le causaba sueño

—Que duermas bien, Suzuno—Dicho esto fue hacia el baño a lavarse la cara, luego paso por la habitación de Masaki, este también se había dormido, solo que el chiquillo metía más ruido por sus ronquidos, cosa a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados—Tu también duerme bien, Masaki—Dijo Fudo desde el marco de la puerta. El castaño apreciaba mucho a los dos chicos, los tres eran amigos desde muy pequeños, a pesar de que Fudo y Masaki antes no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, y Suzuno era casi un antisocial que no hablaba con nadie, después de todos se convirtieron en un trio muy característico, y no se les podía ver separados. Los tres eran, son y seran mejores amigos.

.

.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

La alarma de Fudo sonó a eso de las nueve de la mañana, el chico se levanto rápidamente dandose una ducha rápida, para luego tomar su cámara fotográfica y dirigirse a tomar el autobus hacía una pequeña ciudad cerca de Inazuma, en aquella pequeña ciudad tenía un precioso lago con un famoso mirador, en el cuál el castaño podría tomar unas hermosas fotografías para su blog. Fudo tomo el autobus a tiempo, llegando rápidamente a dicho lugar. Al bajarse del autobus, el chico se dirigió rápidamente al mirador, al llegar ahí el chico quedo maravillado, era muy hermoso el lugar, tanto verde, el cantar de los pájaros era música para sus oídos. El muchacho tomo bastantes fotografías, se encontraba justo en el mirador cuando ella apareció, una joven peli-negra se encontraba caminando por los alrededores, Fudo quedo atraído por dicha chiquilla, tomando una fotografía de ella de espaldas, lamentablemente no pudo ver su rostro, y estaban un poco lejos el uno del otro como para que este se acercara a hablarle, por lo que aquella foto fue lo único que obtuvo de ella.

—A pesar de que no vi su rostro, había algo en ella que me atrajo mucho—Dijo Fudo mirando la foto que le había sacado a la chiquilla, en ella estaba la chica de espaldas, su cabello negro era mecido por los aires, mientras que una de sus manos arreglaba su cabello, y con la otra sostenía un ramo de flores. Vestía una falda color burdeo con un top blanco con estampado de flores—Me pregunto, si es que podremos reencontrarnos algun día—Luego de ello, el ex-mohicano siguió recorriendo los alrededores, tomando más fotografías y deseando poder ver a aquella enigmática chiquilla, la primera en llamarle la atención luego de mucho tiempo.

.

.

Shion había salido temprano de casa para ir al cementerio a ver a sus padres, ellos estaban sepultados en una pequeña ciudad cerca de Inazuma, por si se lo preguntan, si el mismo lugar donde fue Fudo. En fin, Shion llevaba un ramo de distintos tipos de flores, las cuales dejaría en la tumba de sus difuntos padres. La morena caminó por el cementerio hasta llegar a las tumbas de sus padres, en las lapidas estaban inscritos los nombres de ellos: Suzume Kishimoto, madre de Shion y Yusuke; Y Yuu Kishimoto, padre de Shion, y Yusuke, también hermano mayor de Sousuke. La oji-azul sonrió con nostalgia y coloco las flores en la lapida, se arrodillo y comenzó a hablar con ellos.

—Otosan, Okasan ¿Como han estado?—Dijo la muchacha sonriendo—Espero esten bien. Lamento no haber traido a Yusuke, el quedo atendiendo la cafetería, pero dijo que vendría a verlos el próximo fin de semana—Una brisa revoloteo en los cabellos de la morena—Saben, Sousuke ha dado un gran paso junto a Miharu, ella es una buena chica y veo un gran futuro para ambos ¿Escuchaste otosan? Puede que tengamos una boda para tu hermano—Una pequeña visita salió de la boca de la chiquilla, luego una nostalgia inundo a la muchacha—Otosan, Okasan...No saben cuanto los extraño—Los ojos de Shion se colocaron cristalinos—Me gustaría que estuvieran aquí...con nosotros—Una lagrima traicionera bajo por la mejilla de la morena, esta se la limpio rápidamente, volviendo a sonreír—Bueno, debo irme, " _Olimpus"_ me espera. Nos vemos pronto—Dicho esto Shion se coloco de pie, despidiéndose de sus padres con un además y caminando hacia el paradero para tomar el auto-bus. Los padres de los mellizos Kishimoto habían muerto producto de un gran accidente automovilístico, en el cual murieron mas de veinte personas, los mellizos solo tenían cinco años cuando aquello ocurrió, quedando a cargo de sus abuelos paternos, en ese tiempo Sousuke aun era menor de edad, y vivía con sus padres, pero cuando termino sus estudios tomo la tutoria de los mellizos, ellos con gusto aceptaron y hasta la actualidad vivian junto a su tío Sousuke. Cada fin de semana Shion y Yusuke iban a ver a sus padres, incluso Sousuke va a verlos e invita a Miharu, ya era una costumbre, una costumbre que les nacía del corazón.

.

.

Volviendo con Fudo, el chico estaba tomando un delicioso té helado, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, no era nada más, ni nada menos que Suzuno, él rodo los ojos y le contestó. Fudo esperaba que nada malo estuviera ocurriendo mientras que él no estaba, pero estaba equivocado.

—Hi ¿Todo en orden?—Preguntó el chico.

—" _No, todo esta terrible"_ —Dijo Suzuno con una voz seria.

—¿Qué esta ocurriendo?—Suspiro Fudo rodando los ojos.

—" _Resaca, dolores de cabeza, mareos,_ _vómitos_ "—Contestó el albino.

—Desde aquí no puedo hacer nada—Dijo el castaño—Pero ya estoy por volver a casa, cuando llegue les preparare algo.

—" _Esta bien, además quería pedir que compraras algo para el dolor de cabeza_ "—Pidió Suzuno.

—Okei ¿Y Masaki?—Preguntó el oji-verde.

—" _Vomitando en el baño_ "—Contestó el de cabellos blancos—Sera mejor que no entres a el hasta que yo lo limpie.

—Esta bien, voy de inmediato, traten de descansar—Dijo Fudo con preocupación.

—" _Nos vemos_ "—Dicho esto la llamada acabo, el castaño suspiro y pronto tomo el auto-bus retornando a Inazuma.

 **0000000**

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

Los chicos y chicas de la cafetería " _Olimpus"_ ya habían comenzado su día de trabajo, en cuanto abrieron las puertas del lugar este comenzó a llenarse de personas. Todos trabajaban sonrientes, esperando a que Shion llegara pronto, pues el local se llenaba cada vez más. Fue en eso que ingreso al lugar un joven chico, este tenía los cabellos anaranjados, estos estaban en punta, mientras que sus ojos eran del mismo tipo de color de su cabello. Este al entrar llamo la atención de todos, incluso de los trabajadores del lugar, y Kohinata se acerco hasta él para atenderlo.

—Ohayo ¿Puedo llevarlo hasta su mesa?—Dijo amablemente el chiquillo.

—Antes de eso me gustaría hablar con el encargado de turno—Dijo Atsuya sonriendo.

—Oh si claro, déjeme ir por el—Kohinata y Atsuya iban en el mismo instituto, pero en distintos cursos, por lo que con suerte se reconocieron. Luego de unos minutos Kohinata había regresado con Yusuke, puesto que Sousuke lo había dejado a cargo.

—Oh Atsuya-kun—Dijo Yusuke al ver al chico.

—Yusuke-kun, que gusto verte—Dijo el chiquillo. Ambos eran compañeros de clase, y se conocen desde la primaría.

—Cierto ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?—Preguntó el moreno.

—Quiero trabajar aquí—Respondió Atsuya sin rodeos, una sonrisa surco en los labios de Yusuke.

—Claro, no creo que Sousuke-san tenga problemas en contratarte—Dijo Yusuke sonriente.

—Entonces, eso significa que ¿Estoy contratado?—Preguntó con confusión el peli-naranja.

—Algo así, ahora solo debes de hablar con Sousuke-san—Contestó el peli-negro rascando su cara.

—¿Y donde se encuentra Sousuke-san?—Cuestiono Atsuya.

—Bueno él debe de estar por llegar, pues fue a comprar algunas cosas—Respondió el moreno—¿Quieres esperar o vuelves más tarde?

—Creo que volveré luego—Dicho esto el muchacho saco un papel en el cual luego escribió su numero de teléfono—Es probable que no pueda volver por hoy—Atsuya le entrego el papel a Yusuke—Dile a Sousuke-san que se comunique conmigo, mañana vendré después de clases.

—Esta bien, yo le informare—Dicho esto ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos.

—Bueno Yusuke-kun dejo de quitarte tu tiempo, me voy, nos vemos pronto—Dicho esto Atsuya se retiro, y a los minutos después Shion llego.

—¡Bienvenida Nee-san!—Dijo con animos el moreno abrazando a su melliza—¿Como estaban Okasan y Otosan?

—Estaban bien—Contestó la recién llegada.

—Les debo una visita—Rió el muchacho.

—Bien yo iré a cambiarme de ropa, vuelvo en unos minutos—La peli-negra camino hasta el cuarto del fondo para poder cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a trabajar. Después de unos minutos la muchacha salió con su traje puesto.

—¡Hey, Shion-chan!—Exclamó Yuuichi llamando la atención de la oji-azul.

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Shion llegando junto al mostrador.

—¿Podrías cubrirme un rato?—Pidió este sonriendo.

—Claro, pero no demores mucho—Dijo la morena colocandose en el lugar de Yuuichi.

—Si, si, vuelvo de inmediato—Luego el chico fue hasta el cuarto del atras.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Fudo ya había comprado pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, ahora iba directo a su casa, pero antes de ello compraría un delicioso café en " _Olimpus"._ El muchacho entró al local, y se dirigió hasta el mostrador, Shion sonrió falsamente, pues no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, son amigos de hace mucho tiempo, pero viven en discuciones estupidas, aun así ambos se tenían un cariño como amigos, y ambos se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

—Vaya, vaya, si no es Akio Fudo—Dijo la muchacha.

—Buenos días Shion—Suspiro Fudo con pesadez.

—¿Qué llevaras?—Preguntó la morena.

—Quiero dos trozos de ese pastel—Contestó él apuntando hacia un apetitoso pastel de frambuesa.

—En seguida—La chiquilla saco dos trozos de pastel y los coloco en una linda caja, luego se la paso al castaño.

—¿Cuanto te debo?—Preguntó el chico sacando su billetera.

—Ciento sesenta y seis yenes—Contestó la morena, el castaño dejo el dinero justo sobre el mostrador—Por cierto Fudo ¿No te interesaría trabajar en " _Olimpus"_?—El castaño no dudo en ningún momento su respuesta.

—Pues no—Contestó Fudo.

—¿Y conoces a alguien que quiera trabajar por aqui?—Preguntó Shion.

—Conozco a dos chicos que quizás quieran trabajar aquí—Contestó el oji-verde pensando en sus amigos Suzuno y Masaki—Les dire.

—Gracias, vuelve pronto—Fudo tomo la caja con los pasteles y se retiro del lugar, caminando lo más rápido posible, para llegar pronto a su hogar, esperando que sus amigos estuvieran mejor. Después de caminar durante casi siete minutos, Fudo llego a su morada, todo estaba en silencio, él fue hasta las habitaciones de sus amigos y los dos dormian tranquilamente.

—Preparare algo para comer—Dijo el chico yendo hasta la cocina en donde prepararía una sopa de pollo para cuando sus amigos despertaran, además que prepararía un rico jugo de limon. Cuando Fudo tuvo todo listo, Suzuno y Masaki ya habían despertado y se sentían un poco mejor en comparación a la mañana. Ambos chicos se sentaron a tomar la sopa, también tomaron las pastillas que Fudo habían comprado y descansarían toda la tarde, mientras que Fudo iría a imprimir las fotos de su camara.

.

.

Después de las cinco de la tarde Kyousuke fue hasta " _Olimpus"_ , su hermano le había dicho que fuera a esa hora, pues tenían descanso en ese tiempo, por lo que podría conocer a todos sus compañeros y también al energético de Sousuke. El peli-azul entro en la cafetería encontrándose con todo el personal reunido y hablando muy a gusto. Todos quedaron observando al peli-azul, hasta que Yuuichi lo presento.

—Amigos el es Tsurugi Kyousuke, mi hermano y nuevo integrante de " _Olimpus"_ —Dijo Yuuichi terminando con un aplauso junto con los demás.

—Yoroshikune—Dijo Kyousuke haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Bienvenido Kyousuke-kun!—Dijo Sousuke con muchos ánimos—Yo soy Kishimoto Sousuke, dueño de esta sucursal y jefe.

—Muchas gracias, Sousuke-san—Dijo el peli-azul.

—Yuuichi tiene en su poder tus horarios—Dijo Sousuke, luego el mayor le entrego un papel a Kyousuke—Tendrás casi el mismo horario que Shion, Yusuke y Kohinata, para que no tengan inconvenientes con sus clases y estudios.

—Oh muchas gracias—Dijo el peli-azul—Mmm...Bueno no los conozco, me gustaría saber sus nombres, aun que ustedes tres me parecen muy familiares—Dijo el chico refiriéndose a Shion, Yusuke y Kohinata.

—¡Vamos en el mismo instituto!—Exclamaron los tres chicos al unisono.

—Oh, eso lo explica todo—

—Bueno yo comenzare—Dijo Shion colocándose de pie—Mi nombre es Kishimoto Shion, un gusto.

—Mmmm...Ahora te recuerdo, capitana del club de basquetbol—Dijo Kyousuke recordando el último partido de basquetbol en donde la chica se lucio con sus habilidades en aquel deporte.

—Así es, me alegra ser reconocida por ello—Sonrió la morena.

—Me toca, me toca—Dijo Animado Kohinata—Yo soy Himura Kohinata, del club de cocina.

—Y yo soy Kishimoto Yusuke, mellizo de Shion, y estoy en el club de artes.

—Pues ahora los recuerdo un poco mejor—Dijo el peli-azul, y ahora era el turno de los demás.

—Kyousuke-san, mi nombre es Aizawa Miharu, un gusto—Dijo la peli-rosada sonriendo—Y ella es Sakakibara-san.

—Sakakibara Miwa—Dijo la peli-roja con su típica y seria voz.

—Bien creo que son todos—Dijo Kyousuke.

—Bueno de esta manera te damos la bienvenida Kyousuke-kun—Dijo Sousuke.

—¡Bienvenido Kyousuke!—Dijeron todos al unisono, causando algo en el chico, emoción y alegría, aun que no lo demostrara, así se sentía. Realmente lo pasaría bien con sus compañeros de " _Olimpus"_

 **0000000**

 _ **Por otro lado...**_

Necesitaba un nuevo trabajo. Aquella tarde Taiga había renunciado a su trabajo de medio tiempo, estaba aburrida de su jefa, esa mujer odiaba a la chiquilla, desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, Taiga había presentido que nada bueno venía con aquella mujer, y pues así fue, aquella tarde había tenido su última pelea con aquella desagradable mujer, en donde le dijo todo lo que había callado, renunciando al final.

—Estupida mujer—Dijo la chiquilla tirandose sobre el sillón de su casa—Ahora tendré que buscar otro trabajo—Suspira con pesadez—Espero encuentre uno pronto—Se levanto rápidamente yendo hacia el baño, por unos segundos se miro al espejo arreglando sus cabellos castaños con las puntas moradas, el cuál tiene una perfecta transición del castaño al morado—Saldre a caminar un rato—Taiga agarro su celular y salió a caminar. La noche ya se hacía presente en la ciudad inazuma, y el parque en donde estaba la muchacha se encontraba en perfecta paz y amormía. Taiga se sentó un momento mirando hacia el cielo y las estrellas que adornaban aquella tranquila noche, de pronto un chico se acerca a ella con una amable sonrisa.

—Disculpa—Taiga miro a dicho chico—Sabes soy nuevo aquí y estoy buscando la calle Kotosawa.

—Oh si esta por aquí...—Entonces la castaña comenzo a indicarle por donde debía de ir y todo lo demás.

—Muchisimas gracias, linda señorita—Aquel comentario había hecho que la chiquilla sonriera levemente.

—No es nada—Dijo Taiga. Pronto el chico se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero sin antes despedirse de la chica.

—Hasta pronto, espero nos volvamos a ver en otro momento—Luego de ello el chico continuo con su camino, mientras que la mirada de Taiga estaba fija en el chico que caminaba. Taiga sonrió inconscientemente, aquel chico le había llamado bastante la atención, y esperaba volver a encontrarse con este, si el destino así lo dice, volverán a encontrarse.

* * *

 **Fer: Chan, chan, chan!**

 **Kohinata: Cool, me ha gustado mucho el capitulo Fer-sama**

 **Izamu: Bastante entretenido. Ahora sabemos algunos de los nuevos integrantes de "Olimpus"**

 **Fer: Bien, ahora dejaremos algunas preguntas.**

 **-¿Que tal el capitulo?**

 **-¿Naceran nuevos sentimientos en Fudo(Hacia la chica de la foto) y Taiga(Hacia el chico nuevo)?**

 **-¿Quieren boda de Sousuke y Miharu para mas adelante :3?**

 **-¿Tai encontrara trabajo?**

 **Kohinata: Bien, estas son todas las preguntas de este capitulo.**

 **Fer: Esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo, si es así dejen review e.e XDD amo que dejen review, así que haganlo :3**

 **Izamu: Así es, dejen reviews y sus opiniones :3**

 **Kohinata: Bien, ahora nos despedimos.**

 **Los tres: Matta ne minna! Esperamos hayan disfrutado del capitulo! Bye! que tengan una linda semana!**


	4. Alumnos nuevos e interacciones

**Fer: ¡Yeih, mi primera actualizacion luego de entrar a clases!**

 **Izamu: Aleluya 7-7**

 **Fer: u-u que malo eres.**

 **Izamu: Venga el capitulo, todos lo estan esperando.**

 **Fer: Lo se, lo se XD pues como decía he entrado a clases el jueves u.u pero seguire estando activa en FF y actualizando obviamente.**

 **Izamu: Bien, ahora ¡El capitulo!**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 3:

Alumnos nuevos e interacciones.

.

.

.

Las clases habían comenzado a eso de una semana, pero no todos los alumnos habían ingresado del todo, Amemiya Taiyou solo había llegado a vivir a Inazuma desde Tokio el día anterior, por lo que se incorporaba a clases aquel día lunes a primera hora y así fue, el chico llego al instituto acompañado de su amigo con el cuál estaba viviendo. Ambos chicos caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos, iban camino a la oficina de la directora en busca del horario del Amemiya, además de que quería saber en que salón estaría.

—Vaya este instituto es bastante grande—Dijo Taiyou admirando la gran arquitectura del lugar.

—Y que lo digas, el primer día no podía encontrar mi salón—Dijo el amigo peli-rosa de Amemiya.

—¿Enserio Kirino?—Luego rió—Eso debió de haber sido divertido.

—Claro que no—Suspiro agotado—El sensei me regaño ¡Era nuevo! ¿Qué esperaba?

—Si, tienes razón ¿Quién no se perdería en este enorme lugar? Y más si es nuevo—Dijo el peli-naranja sonriendo. Caminaron algunos pasos más llegando a la oficina de la directora, tocaron la puerta siendo abierta por una joven mujer de cabellos castaños—Hola, vine por mi horario y saber cuál es mi salón—La castaña los hizo pasar para poder pasarle a Taiyou lo que él necesitaba.

—Bien Amemiya-san, aquí tienes—Le entrega una hoja con los horarios—Tu salón es el 2-C

—Muchas gracias—Ambos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del lugar.

—Lastima que no estemos en el mismo salón—Comentó Kirino.

—Eso no importa, para eso estan los recesos, además te veo todos los días—Dijo Taiyou, de todos modos el chico tenía la razón.

—Me preocupas que vayas solo—Dijo el peli-rosa.

—Hey, estuvimos un año separados, tu aquí y yo en Tokio—Kirino le miro de reojo.

—¿Y que fue lo que ocurrio ese año?—Cuestiono el de coletas bajas.

—No hice ningun amigo y fui un odioso—Respondió con orgullo el chico.

—Ves a lo que me refiero. Espero no seas de esa misma manera—Dijo el peli-rosa para luego suspirar.

—Antes estaba solo, pero ahora estoy contigo, aun que estemos en diferentes salones te tengo cerca—Los ojos de Kirino se abrieron un poco.

—Siempre estuve cerca, idiota—Dicho esto lo golpeo en el brazo.

—¿Por que hiciste eso?—Cuestiono el peli-naranja ante aquel repentino golpe.

—Porque dices cosas que hacen que me den ganas de llorar—Contestó el peli-rosa algo apenado sacando una sonrisa a Amemiya.

.

.

Aun faltaban algunos minutos para que tocaran el timbre, por lo que Yuki y Himeko caminaban por los pasillos del instituto. Yuki caminaba muy animadamente por los pasillos, casi dando saltos sigilosos al caminar, mientras que Himeko le seguía calmadamente viendo a su amiga con diversión. La de cabellos azabaches se encontraba pensando hacía ya un buen tiempo en colocarse a trabajar otra vez, pero no sabía donde hacerlo, por otro lado Himeko pensaba igual que su amiga.

—Nee Hime-chan—Dijo Yuki llamando la atención de la castaña.

—¿Qué sucede Yuki-san?—Dijo la aludida.

—Estoy pensando en volver a trabajar—Comentó la chica sonriendo.

—Parece que pensamos igual, Yuki-san—Dijo Himeko sonriendo.

—¡Enserio!—Exclamó la chiquilla sonriendo—¡Deberiamos buscar un trabajo en donde nos contraten a ambas!

—C-Claro—Contestó la chica.

—Me encantaría trabajar junto a ti Hime-san—Sonrió Yuki, la castaña sonrió de la misma manera, en eso tocan el timbre para entrar a clases, por lo que ambas muchachas se colocaron en marcha hacía su respectivo salón.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Salón 2-C...**_

Los orbes de Taiga se posicionaron sobre el chico nuevo, era él; el chico del día anterior, que pequeño era el mundo, es como un pañuelo. El peli-naranjo estaba parado en frente de todos con una sonrisa divertida, la chica solo lo miraba aun con sorpresa, realmente no esperaba verlo otra vez de manera tan rápida. Taiyou escribió su nombre en el pizarrón, la castaña lo leyó en voz baja mientras este lo escribía.

— _Amemiya...Taiyou_ —Dijo la chica en un susurro, para que luego el de cabellos anaranjados se presentara.

—¡Ohayo!—Exclamó animado el chico—Mi nombre es Amemiya Taiyou y he sido trasferido desde Tokio.

— _"¿Por que habrá escogido esta pequeña ciudad? Siendo que hay muchas otras ciudades más geniales que esta"_ —Pensó Taiga apoyando su rostro en su mano, mientras que con la otra jugaba con su lapiz.

—Estoy feliz de volver a Inazuma, pues nací aquí—La pregunta de Taiga había sido respondida—Espero podamos llevarnos bien—Los nuevos compañeros de Taiyou aplaudieron después de que este termino de presentarse, mientras que el chico solo sonreía.

—Bien joven Amemiya, como ha llegado un poco tarde tendrá que tomar el único puesto vacío—solo quedaba un puesto y era junto a Taiga. La castaña miro junto a ella el puesto vacío, luego miro al peli-naranja que se acercaba a dicho lugar, una vez que estuvo sentado, este giro su cabeza hacía la derecha para saludar a Tai.

—Hola, eres la chica de ayer—La chica lo miro y asintió—Logré reconocerte en cuanto entre al salón, me diste una gran sorpresa.

—Lo mismo digo—Dijo la castaña para luego volver su vista a su cuaderno. La clase comenzó rápidamente con el profesor indicando los objetivos y unidades a ver ese año, de pronto el chico nuevo llamo a la castaña.

—Hey—Tai miro al chico, y este comenzó a hacerle señas con el dedo apuntando hacía la mesa de la chica, esta miro hacía donde él apuntaba encontrándose con un pedazo de papel, lo tomo entre sus dedos y miro al chico interrogante, este sonrió e hizo un gesto refiriéndose a que lo abriera, la castaña asintió y lo abrió, encontrándose con la siguiente frase: " _Pensé que eras muy linda cuando te conocí, y hoy pude confirmarlo, realmente lo eres"_ Tai cerro el papel sonrojandose levemente ¿Qué pretendía el chico diciendole ese tipo de cosas? Después de eso la castaña evito voltear a observar al muchacho. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de piropos, por lo tanto reacciono de una manera bastante tierna para el chico nuevo, quién solo sonrió, y lo que le había escrito a la castaña realmente era verdad.

.

.

Los tres chicos habían decidido saltarse una de las clases, Fudo y Suzuno estaban en la misma clase, mientras que Masaki estaba en otro salón diferente, y a los tres chicos les tocaba una matería que realmente la odiaban, por un lado estaba Química, por el otro lado estaba Lenguaje. En fin, los tres chicos habían decidido no entrar a clases, a pesar del riesgo de ser reprochados, estos aun así se atrevieron a no ingresar a dichas clases. Mientras que en el salón donde iban Fudo y Suzuno, el profesor pasaba lista, y cierta chiquilla de cabellos negros miraba el puesto vacío de Akio, luego vio el puesto vacío de Suzuno, rodo los ojos y suspiro agotada.

—" _Solo una semana de clases y ya estan escapandose de clases, tipico de ti Akio"_ —Suspiro la muchacha, mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus lapices.

—¡Akio Fudo!—Exclamó el profesor pasando la lista, observo hasta el puesto del susodicho, fruncio el seño al no verlo, no lo coloco austente, pues este sabía bien que el chico había llegado a clases, solo que había decidido no entrar—Suzuno Fuusuke—Lo mismo que con Akio, lo dejo presente—Estos chicos serán reprendidos para esta tarde.

—" _Pobres chicos, de todas formas lo volveran a hacer"_ —Una sonrisa divertida surco los labios de la morena.

—¡Shion Kishimoto!—Dijo el profesor, la morena alzo su mano.

—Presente sensei—Contestó la morena sonriendo. Mientras tanto en la clase de Masaki, como la profesora era nueva y no sabía de las escapadas del joven Kariya, Kirino lo cubrió diciendo que llegaría a la siguiente hora, por lo que el chico quedo presente en la lista, el problema era que aquel día comenzarían con un pequeño informe sobre el fragmento de un cuento, las parejas habían sido escogidas al azar y al chiquillo le había tocado con un alumno nuevo, de nombre Narusegawa Toru. Este tendría que comenzar a avanzar el trabajo solo, aun que eso no le molestaba, pues suponía que su compañero estaba en el medico o algo así, siendo que solo estaba holgazaneando, mientras Toru no se enterara de ello, todo estaría en orden. Toru hablaría con Masaki en cuanto lo viera.

.

.

Volviendo con el trío de holganzanes. Estos se encontraban descansando tranquilamente en la azotea, sin preocupaciones, y sin miedo a que los encontraran, pero de alguna manera Suzuno tenía el presentimiento de que los terminarían regañando. Por otro lado Fudo aun no les comentaba a sus amigos sobre lo que Shion le había pedido, sobre los puestos de trabajo en " _Olimpus"_ y aquel momento era perfecto para plantearselos.

—Oiganme—Dijo Fudo mirando a sus amigos.

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Suzuno.

—Cierta chica—Masaki interrumpio de golpe las palabras de su amigo.

—¡Te gusta!—Exclamó el muchacho, el del ex-mohicano le miro de reojo.

—No idiota, no tiene nada que ver—Suspiró el castaño.

—Oh, casi—Dijo llevandose sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—En fin, como decía, cierta chica esta buscando personal para su cafetería—Suzuno y Masaki se miraron entre si—Y como ustedes estaban hablando sobre conseguir trabajo y algo así, les iba a decir que fueran a preguntar sobre el trabajo.

—¿En donde dices?—Preguntó curioso Suzuno.

—En " _Olimpus"_ —Contestó Akio.

—¡Es enserio!—Exclamó el de cabellos verdosos—¡Ahí trabaja Shion-chan y Yusuke-kun!

—Si Masaki, y dejate de gritar—Dijo Suzuno.

—Yo amo esa cafetería—Dijo el chico con brillo en los ojos—Hacen el mejor café, además sus pasteles son deliciosos, y sus cuadros ¡Son bellisimos!

—Entonces ¿Iras después de clases?—Preguntó Fudo.

—Claro, antes que se acaben los puestos—Sonrió ampliamente Masaki.

—Bien, yo también ire—Agregó Fuusuke.

—Yo también les acompañare—Dijo el castaño—Pero ni crean que trabajare ahí.

—Esta bien—Dijeron al unisono los otros dos, después se quedaron en silencio cada uno metido en su mundo, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **En el receso...**_

Himeko y Yukishitsu fueron hasta la cafetería en busca de algo para desayunar para después sentarse en una de las mesas en donde comenzaron a conversar. Fue en eso que Yuki lo vió, realmente no estaba segura de que fuera él, ya que pasó caminando muy rápido por el lugar, pero la chica estaba segura de haber visto a Kirino en la cafetería, Hime notó que su amiga se había quedado pegada viendo hacía cierto lugar, por lo que decidió preguntarle que le ocurría.

—Yuki-san ¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó la castaña.

—¿Eh?—Dijo esta bajando de sus pensamientos—¿Qué cosa Hime-chan?

—Que si ocurría algo—Reitero la chica.

—Creo que vi a Kirino-san—Dijo Yuki.

—Debes de estar alucinando—Dijo con diversión Himeko.

—¡No, yo lo ví!—Afirmaba la chica.

—E-Esta bien, pero no es necesario que lo grites—Yuki le miro interrogante.

—¿Qué hay de malo con ello?—Preguntó ingenuamente la de cabellos azabaches.

—Llamas bastante la atención—Contestó tímidamente la muchacha, y pues era verdad muchos de los que estaban en la cafetería comenzaron a mirar extraño a Yuki, o la veían como si fuera una extraña atracción—También deberías sentarte.

—C-Claro—Dijo Yuki sentandose rápidamente algo avergonzada. De pronto Kyousuke llega junto a ambas chicas.

—Hola chicas—Saludo el recién llegado

—Hola Tsurugi-san—Dijeron ambas chicas

—¿Vino Kaeru?—Preguntó el chico.

—No, no vino—Contestó Yuki.

—Ella se enfermo—Agregó Himeko causando preocupación en el peli-azul.

—¿Saben si vendrá mañana?—Hime y Yuki se miraron entre si.

—No lo creo, esta mañana cuando ibamos a buscarla se veía bastante decaída, dudo que mañana venga—Contestó Yuki.

—Esta bien, gracias de todos modos—Dijo el chico para luego retirarse del lugar pensativo y preocupado, tal vez aquella tarde iría a ver a la chica, realmente estaba preocupado por ella, quizás podría de ayudarle en algo.

.

.

El trio de holganzanes bajaron de la azotea y fueron directo a la cafetería en busca de algo para comer, cuando ya tuvieron en sus manos algo de comida se sentaron a disfrutarla, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Shion aparecío, esta estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba con el seño fruncido a los tres.

—¿Saben que el profesor de Química los regañara?—Preguntó la morena mirando a Suzuno y Akio.

—Pues era predecible—Contestó Suzuno.

—¿No podían aguantarse hasta fin de mes para saltarse las clase?—Cuestiono Shion.

—Claro que no—Contestó esta vez Fudo—Además ¿Quién eres tu para venir a regañarnos?—Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la morena.

—¡Pues me preocupo de ustedes!—Exclamó la morena—Después de todo somos amigos...¿O no?—Los tres chicos se sorprendieron por lo que la morena les estaba diciendo, pero ella tenía razón los tres eran muy buenos amigos, y Shion era como una hermana sobreprotectora, incluso a veces como una madre.

—Si, tienes razón Shion-chan—Dijo Masaki sonriendo.

—De todas formas siempre nos estas salvando el pellejo—Agregó Suzuno.

—Si, claro que somos amigos—Dijo el castaño sonriendo levemente—Gracias Shion.

—No es nada trio de idiotas—Dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente—Eso es lo que hacen los amigos. En fin, tengan cuidado con el profesor, en cuanto a Masaki realemente no se si te hayan descubierto o algo así.

—Creo que no, le pedí a Kirino que me cubriera, después de todo la profesora de lenguaje es nueva y con suerte me conoces—La morena le miro con diversión.

—Esta bien—Una sonrisa malvada surco los labios de la morena—Aun que escuche que habían dejado un trabajo en duos—La sonrisa del chico se desvanecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Joder—Dijo Masaki desvaneciendose en la mesa—Odio esa materia, la aborresco.

—Lo se muy bien—Dijo Shion—Quería divertirme viendote sufrir.

—Eres mala Shion-chan—Dijo el chico haciendo puchero.

—Bueno, yo me despido, debo de ir a ver otras cosas—Dijo la chica dispuesta a irse.

—¡Hey Shion!—Dijo Fudo llamando la atención de la muchacha quién volteo a ver.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?—Preguntó ella.

—Estos dos iran a " _Olimpus"_ por el trabajo—Contestó el castaño.

—Eso será genial, los estaré esperando—Dicho esto Shion ese retiro del lugar, para de pronto encontrarse con una linda jovencita de claros cabellos, era Emi.

—Shion-chan que gusto verte—Dijo animadamente la muchacha.

—Lo mismo digo Emi—Dijo Shion sonriente—Esta tarde será tu debut en " _Olimpus"_ ¿No es así?

—Claro que no es y estoy muy ansiosa por ello—Respondió la chica de cabellos celestinos.

—Harás un gran trabajo—Emi se sonrojo levemente ante el comentario de la morena—Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

—¡Hi Shion-chan!—Exclamó sonriente la chica, luego ambas siguieron con su camino.

.

.

Emi siguió su camino desde la biblioteca hasta su salón de clases. Ella era nueva en el instituto por lo que solía equivocarse de pasillos y le costaba encontrar su salón. Caminaba mirando hacia todas direcciones, una vez más se había perdido dentro de ese gran lugar, y necesitaba encontrar pronto su salón de clases. Fue que de pronto cuando estaba mirando hacía adentro de uno de los salones se tropieza cayendo de rodillas al piso tirando los libros que llevaba en sus manos, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la muchacha, había sido una fea caída. Estaba completamente sola en el pasillo por lo que nadie vio su caída, y nadie le ayudaría, o eso era lo que ella creía, hasta que cierto albino salió del baño de hombres y al ver a la chiquilla tirada en el piso se acercó a socorrerla.

—¿Estas bien?—Preguntó con un tono de preocupación el chiquillo.

—E-Eso creo—Contestó la chica mientras algunas lagrimas traicioneras caían por sus mejillas, de pronto el chico tomo por el mentón a la chica para ver su rostro, ya que esta se encontraba mirando hacía el piso. La mirada cristalina de la muchacha causo algo calido en el pecho del albino, y él con la yema de su pulgar quito los rastros de lagrimas de Emi, aquel acto provoco que la chica se sonrojara. Luego el chico ayudo a Emi a colocarse de pie, también le ayudo a recoger sus libros—Gracias por ayudarme.

—Pues era lo que debía de hacer—Dijo el chico—No podía dejarte ahí sola—La chica miro hacía el piso avergonzada—¿Eres nueva?

—Si, lo soy—Respondió la peli-celeste.

—Shiroyuki-san ¿Cierto?—La chica se sorprendió.

—Etto...Si ¿Como sabes?—Preguntó esta confundida.

—Pues somos compañeros de clase—Contestó el chico—Mi nombre es Fuusuke Suzuno, tal vez no me hayas reconocido, pues me siento al final del salón y no hablo con casi nadie.

—Oh lo lamento, no logro recordar tu rostro—Dijo Emi apenada—Pero desde ahora lo haré—Suzuno sonrió levemente.

—Esta bien—Dijo el albino—Por mi lado yo ya me voy.

—No, espera—Dijo Emi deteniendo al chico, lo que diriá a continuación realmente le causaba verguenza.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó Suzuno.

—Me perdí y quiero volver al salón—Respondió la muchacha apenada.

—Oh entiendo—Entonces Suzuno se coloco junto a ella—Entonces vamos, yo te guió hasta el salón.

—Muchas gracias, Fuusuke-san—Dijo esta sonriendo levemente. Entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta el salón.

.

.

Tai se encontraba sentada debajo de uno de los árboles almorzando, ella prefería almorzar en un lugar más tranquilo y con menos personas, por lo que almorzar al aire libre era su opción. La castaña almorzaba tranquilamente hasta que de pronto cierto peli-naranjo apareció desde detrás del árbol asustando a la chiquilla.

—¡Ah, estas loco!—Exclamó esta.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención—Dijo el muchacho sacando su lengua con diversión.

—Procura de no volver a hacerlo—Dijo Taiga concentrandose otra vez en su almuerzo, mientras que el chico le observaba, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la chica miro otra vez a Taiyou interrogante—¿No te iras?

—Acabo de llegar—Contestó el chico.

—¿Y que haces aquí?—Preguntó otra vez la muchacha.

—Pues, vine a hacerte compañia—Contestó el chico—Vi que estabas solas, y pensé en que no te haría mal algo de compañía.

—Pues preferiria a estar sola—Dijo la castaña mirando su almuerzo.

—Supuse que me contestarias algo así—Dijo Taiyou.

—¿Te iras?—

—Claro que no—

—Haz lo que quieras—Suspiro ella antes de volver a comer.

—Por cierto ¿Como es que te llamas?—Preguntó con curiosidad el chico.

—Fuji Taiga, ahora si no te importa ¿Podrías dejarme almorzar tranquila?—Dijo esta algo seria—Vengo a almorzar aquí para que nadie me moleste—Después de que la chica dijo eso Taiyou no volvió a preguntar, ni a decir nada, solo comenzó a mirar con minunsiocidad a la muchacha, y de alguna u otra manera ella le parecía interesante de conocer. Cuando esta termino de almorzar, guardo sus cosas en su bolso y se coloco de pie, dejando al chico solo debajo del árbol. Taiyou por su parte solo observo en silencio y con una sonrisa como la chica se alejaba. Él realmente quería conocerla mejor.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Después de clases...**_

El sonido del timbre anunciaba el termino de la jornada escolar del día Lunes. Masaki se encontraba ordenando sus pertenencias, todos se habían retirado del salón de clases, exeptuando por un chiquillo de cabellos anaranjados que se acercó hasta el pupitre, el chico se percato de la presencia de alguien delante suyo, por lo que alzo la vista encontrandose con unos enormes y expresivos ojos grisaseos, este estrecho una hoja hacía Masaki, quién la tomo entre sus dedos leyendola.

—Somos compañeros de trabajo—Dijo el oji-gris.

—Maldita sea—Susurró Masaki.

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó Toru.

—Nada, solo que odio esta asignatura—Contestó el chico.

—Entiendo—Dijo el peli-naranja.

—¿Eres el chico nuevo?—Preguntó de pronto Masaki.

—Así es, mi nombre es Narusegawa Toru—Contestó el muchacho.

—Okei Toru-san ¿Podrías darte tu número de telefono?—El más bajo le miro interrogante—Así podremos organizarnos para hacer el trabajo.

—Claro, es este—Toru le dicto el número a Masaki, y este lo guardo en su lista de contactos.

—Ahora ¿Podrías prestarme tu celular?—Toru saco su celular y se entregó al chiquillo, quién tecleo algunas veces y se lo devolvió al peli-naranja—Mi número esta guardado en tu lista de contactos, en la tarde hablamos sobre el trabajo.

—Esta bien...Por cierto—Masaki alzó su ceja interrogante—¿Como es que te llamas?

—Kariya Masaki—Respondió el más alto tomando sus pertenencias y caminando hasta la salida—¡Hablamos luego, Toru-san!—Después de ello Masaki se fue, y Toru quedo en solo en el salón de clases mirando hacía la ventana, ahí pudo ver que Masaki caminaba junto a sus dos amigos, y automáticamente una sonrisa surco los labios del chiquillo, pronto se fue a su hogar.

* * *

 **Fer: Bien hasta aquí ha llegado el capitulo.**

 **Izamu: Con suerte lo terminaste.**

 **Fer: Callate u-u yo podría haber escrito más, pero el sueño me esta ganando uwu**

 **Izamu: Okei 7-7 ahora las preguntas**

 **-¿Que tal el capitulo?**

 **-¿Que conti esperan ahora? [Digan el nombre]**

 **-¿El profesor de Quimica les cobrara algun castigo?**

 **-¿Masaki y Suzuno quedaran trabajando en "Olimpus"?**

 **-¿Como reaccionara Yuki al saber que Kirino estudiaba en el mismo instituto?**

 **-¿Taiyou comenzara a crear sentimientos hacia Tai?**

 **Fer: ¡Haruhi-san lamento que Tetsuyo aun no haya salido en el fic u-u pero ya en el siguiente aparecera!**

 **Izamu: Esta bien y con esto nos despedimos.**

 **Los dos: Matta ne minna! Esperamos sus comentarios u-u**


	5. El amor esta en el aire

**_Fer: Hi! Actualización de Domingo para alegrarles la semana c:_**

 ** _Izamu: Eso crees..._**

 ** _Fer: ¡Claro que los alegro! ¿Cierto?_**

 ** _Izamu: Lo dudo._**

 ** _Kohinata y Fer: ¡Aguafiestas!_**

 ** _Miharu: El capitulo, el capitulo_**

 ** _Fer: Y como Miharu pide el capitulo les dejare con este pero antes debo dar un aviso de utilidad publica XD...Lo que pasa es que con Kattalinx (Autora de Fanfiction) estamos escribiendo un crossover de Inazuma eleven y Haikyuu llamado "Broken rules" la cosa es que nos faltan ocs u-u así que si alguien desea participar mandeme un MP y le mando los datos que debe mandar a la cuenta de " Ideas . locas. com"_**

 ** _Kohinata: Ahora el capitulo_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo 4:_**

 ** _"El amor esta en el aire"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La peli-morada se encontraba en la entrada del instituto, estaba esperando a su amigo y enamorado Ichirouta Kazemaru, este al fin después de tanto tiempo le había invitado a salir, eso si como amigos, pero para Tetsuyo sería como una cita, su primera cita no oficial. La chiquilla miro la hora en su teléfono dejando escapar un suspiro, Kazemaru se demoraba mucho en llegar, esperaba que sus locas fans no lo estuvieran acosando o algo parecido, no le agradaba eso, fue ahí que lo vio corriendo hacia ella, Tetsuyo automáticamente sonrió.

—Lamento hacerte esperar, Tetsuyo—Dijo el peli-celeste.

—Pensé que no llegarías nunca —Dijo ella—Ya estaba pensando que se te había olvidado y que me dejarías plantada.

—Estas loca, jamas podria dejarte plantada—Esta se sonrojó levemente —y menos se me olvidaría un compromiso importante contigo—Esta desvío la mirada avergonzada.

—M-Mejor vamos—Titubeo la oji-perla colocándose en marcha, Kazemaru rio en voz baja, pequeña risa audible para la mas baja—Venga, no te burles de mi y camina—Dijo esta sin dejar de caminar.

—Lo siento—Dijo el de cabellos celestes caminando rápido para quedar a la par de la Uchiha. Comenzaron a caminar hasta la cafetería " _Olimpus"_ para comenzar su "cita"

.

.

—Maldito trabajo de Lenguaje—Se quejo Masaki para luego suspirar agotado.

—Ya sabemos que lo odias—Dijo Fudo

—¿De que trata?—preguntó Suzuno.

—Algo de un fragmento y no se que cosa—Contestó el muchacho hastiado.

—Shion había mencionado que era en parejas—Agregó Fudo —¿Era cierto?

—Si, lo es—Contestó el de cabellos verdosos—Me toco con un chico nuevo.

—Ah—Dijeron ambos chicos

—¿Y como se llama?—Preguntó Suzuno.

—Toru...—Una brisa de viento reboloteó en los cabellos de los tres chicos—si no mal recuerdo —Contestó Masaki.

—Mmm...Toru—Dijo Fudo—Conozco a un chico llamado así.

—¿Enserio?—Preguntó Masaki.

—Pero dudo que sea él, en fin ¿Tendrán que juntarse?—Preguntó Fudo esta vez.

—Si, luego nos pondremos de acuerdo—Dijo el chico —Le diré que nos juntemos después de clases en la biblioteca del instituto.

—Espera ¿Tienes su número? —Dijo el albino.

—Si, se lo pedí antes de salir de clases —

—Ah—Dijeron ambos chicos, luego de unos minutos ya estaban frente a " _olimpus"._ Los tres entrarón siendo recibidos por Yusuke..

—¡Bienvenidos!—Dijo el peli-negro.

—Hola Yusuke-kun—Dijeron los tres al únisono.

—Cierto, Shion me había dicho que vendrían—Sonrió el moreno—Siganme, por favor—Los tres asintieron—Sousuke-san estara muy feliz de verlos—Yusuke condujo a los tres hacía la habitación de los empleados, ahí los esperaba el chico junto a Miharu—Sousuke-san, ellos llegaron—Dijo el chico haciendo pasar a los tres chicos, estos hicieron una reverencia, Sousuke los miraba con una sonrisa.

—Así que ¿Quienes son Masaki-kun y Suzuno-kun?—Preguntó Sousuke, los nombrados se miraron entre sí y dieron un paso al frente—Bien chicos, Shion me dijo que a ambos les gustaría trabajar aquí ¿Es cierto?—Ambos asintieron, estaban algo tímidos aquella tarde—En ese caso, sean bienvenidos a " _Olimpus"_ , Bienvenidos a la familia—Los ojos de ambos chicos comenzaron a brillar, ambos mayores le sonrieron a los chicos.

—Arigatou gosaimasu—Dijeron los dos chicos haciendo una reverencia de casi noventa grados, Sousuke rió.

—Vamos, no sean tan formales—Dijo el hombre—Me hacen sentir viejo—Miharu rió—Hey, no te rias Miharu-chan. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kishimoto Sousuke, y ella es Aizawa Miharu—La muchacha hizo un ademán en forma de saludo.

—Entonces...¿Cuando comenzamos a trabajar?—Preguntó Suzuno curioso.

—Desde mañana—Contestó Sousuke—Tengo que acomodar sus horarios, mañana lo sabran, si hay algún problema con este pueden avisarme—De pronto Shion ingresa en la habitación.

—Sousuke-san...Oh, ya estan aquí—Dijo la morena.

—¿Qué sucede Shion-chan?—Preguntó el mayor.

—Tsurugi-san quiere hablar contigo—Contestó Shion—Esta afuera, para que hables con él.

—Oh claro, ire de inmediato—Dijo Sousuke, luego la morena se retiro—Bueno chicos los dejare, tengo que atender otros asuntos, y ustedes pueden irse también. Nos vemos mañana

—Hasta mañana Sousuke-kun—Dijeron los tres chicos saliendo de la habitación seguidos por Sousuke. Los tres chicos se retiraron del lugar, mientras que Tsurugi esperaba impaciente a que su jefe apareciera, esperaba que le dejara aquella tarde "Libre", pues que volvería a trabajar en la tarde, pero ahora necesitaba ir a ver a Kaeru.

—Oh Tsurugi-san ¿Qué necesitas?—Preguntó Sousuke llegando junto al muchacho.

—Me preguntaba si ¿Podrías darme una hora libre?—Pidió el muchacho—Debo ir a ver...a alguien—Una sonrisa divertida surco los labios del moreno.

—¿Tu novia?—Dijo picaramente el hombre haciendo que el peli-azul se sonrojara de golpe.

—No, no, no—Exclamó este negando con sus brazos—Solo es una amiga.

—Esta bien, pero vuelves—Sonrió Sousuke.

—Lo hare—Afirmó el muchacho—Muchas gracias, Sousuke-san.

.

.

Toru había pasado a una chocolateria para comprar un poco de chocolate, luego de eso regreso a su casa. De camino a esta vino a su mente aquel peli verdoso que es su pareja de trabajo, de inmediato al ver que pensaba en él, se sonrojo. Movió su cabeza en forma de negación tratando de olvidar a aquel chico. Fue inútil, le fue difícil que no volviera a sus pensamientos. Esperaba que la luz del semáforo se tornara verde para poder cruzar. En esos momentos, Masaki junto a sus amigos pasan por la acera de enfrente. Le fue inevitable no sonrojarse, y automáticamente miro hacia el piso esperando que este no le reconociera, para la suerte de Toru estos no cruzaron la calle e iban en otra dirección, distinta a la que él debía tomar para llegar a su hogar.

— _Por unos momentos me sentí bastante nervioso_ —Dijo el chico para si mismo, luego el semáforo se coloco en verde y Toru cruzó la calle yendo hacía su casa— _Pero ¿Por qué?_

.

.

Kazemaru y Tetsuyo llegaron pronto a la cafetería, ambos sonrientes se sentaron en la terraza del lugar. Tetsuyo estaba fascinada, se sentía muy a gusto en aquel lugar y más si estaba su enamorado acompañándole, al recordar eso un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Por otro lado el peli-celeste le miraba feliz, se sentía feliz de que su amiga estuviera disfrutando de aquella salida. Pronto llegaron a darles la carta para que pidieran algo. Emi les atendió esa vez.

—Hola, bienvenidos a " _Olimpus"_ —Dijo sonriente la peli-celeste—Llamenme cuando tengan listo lo que pediran—Ambos clientes asintieron y la muchacha se alejo del lugar.

—¿Qué pediras Tetsuyo?—Preguntó Kazemaru mirando a la chica.

—Chocolates—Respondió esta observando embelesada todos los productos que contenían chocolate, Kazemaru le miro con diversión.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, no hay problema—Menciono el muchacho—Pedire waffles con chocolate para ti entonces.

—Esta bien—Dijo la pelimorada. El chico llamó nuevamente a Emi para pedir lo que comerían, la chica apunto todo en su pequeña libreta para rápidamente irse a preparar los pedidos—Gracias por todo esto, Kazemaru.

—No te preocupes—Dijo amablemente el ex-velocista—Todo por mi pequeña princesa.

—¿Eh?—Aquel comentario sonrojo completamente a la chica como un verdadero tomate.

—Pequeña princesa—Reitero el chico colocando nerviosa a Tetsuyo, quién disimulo como pudo.

— _Idiota_ —Susurró la Uchiha mirando el piso

—Nee Tetsuyo-chan—Esta le miro.

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó esta.

—¿A ti te gustan los gatos, cierto?—La muchacha afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Los adoro—Aclaró la peli-morada.

—Entiendo—Dijo sonriente el muchacho, era una sonrisa sospechosa.

—¿Qué escondes?—Preguntó Tetsuyo mirando de reojo al peli-celeste.

—Oh no, no es nada pequeña princesa—Esa sonrisa sospechosa volvió a surcar sus labios, y ella seguía pensando en que tenía algo entre manos.

—Esta bien, pero no me convences—En eso Emi llegó con el pedido haciendo que la peli-morada solo se concentrara en aquellos waffles con mucho chocolate, casi le caía la baba.

—Provecho—Dijo Emi antes de retirarse. Tetsuyo miraba con brillos en los ojos aquel delicioso platillo frente a ella, corto un pequeño trozo de waffle y se lo llevo a la boca.

— _Delicioso..._ —Susurró esta feliz.

—Disfrutalo—Dijo Kazemaru quien había pedido un café helado.

—Entonces ¿De que hablabamos?—Preguntó la muchacha.

—Ah, pues no lo recuerdo—Mintió—Pero busquemos un tema para conversar.

—Si, tienes razón—

—¿Y cuando sale la proxima revista donde tuviste una sesión de fotos?—Kazemaru cambió completamente el tema y Tetsuyo no volvió a acordarse de los gatos. Kazemaru le tenía un pequeño regalo a la chica, este era un lindo gatito negro de hermosos ojos pardos y se lo entregaría más adelante.

.

.

Inhalo profundo y con los ojos cerrados toco el timbre, pero nadie le abrió, repitió el acto sin respuesta alguna, pronto se percato de que la puerta estaba abierta, el muchacho asustado entro sigilosamente al lugar. Kyousuke se encontraba impresionado, pues era una enorma casa en la que Kaeru vivía, pero no había nadie en esta. El muchacho supuso que la chica estaría durmiendo, pero pronto ruidos provenientes de la cocina lo hicieron acercarse a esta. Al llegar a esta se encontró con Kaeru tratando de hacer algo de comida.

—Deberías estar descansando—Dijo Kyousuke a espaldas de la chica haciendola dar un salto.

—¡Ah! ¡Estas loco!—Gritó Kaeru golpeandolo en el brazo—¡Creí que eras un ladrón!

—Aush, eso dolió—Dijo el muchacho colocando su mano sobre el área afectada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó luego Kaeru. Las mejillas de la chica estaban muy coloradas producto a la fiebre que aun no le bajaba.

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo—Dijo él de brazos cruzados—Deberías estar descansando y no forzarte a hacer cosas.

—Y a ti que te importa lo que hago—Gruño Kaeru—Ahora respondeme ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver como estabas—Contestó el peli-azul—Les pregunté a tus amigas que te había ocurrido y al saber que estabas enferma te vine a ver.

—¿Seguro que no es por la tarea?—Kyousuke negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no importa, puedo terminar el trabajo solo y aun así colocarte en el trabajo—Lo que diría impresionaría mucho a Kaeru—Solo quiero que te mejores pronto—Se produjo un incomodo silencio el cual fue interrumpido por ella.

—Gracias por tu preocupación Kyousuke-san—Dijo esta. De pronto Kaeru pierde el equilibrio casi cayendo al piso, por suerte Kyousuke se encontraba ahí para evitar que se cayera.

—Kaeru-san ¿Estas bien?—Preguntó el chico con preocupación. Luego coloco su mano sobre la frente de ella, estaba ardiendo en fiebre—Tu friebre esta muy alta.

—No, si estoy bien—Insistió Kaeru quien no se podía ni mantener de pie.

—Vaya que terca—Entonces tomó a la chica en brazos y la llevo hasta su cuarto, la recosoto sobre la cama y le tomo la temperatura, estaba casi en los cuarenta y uno, Kyousuke rápidamente remojo un paño y se lo coloco sobre la frente de la chica—Tu quedate aquí, ire a preparar algo para que comas.

—No es necesario—Dijo la peli-negra tratando de levantarse.

—Tu no te preocupes, solo descansa para que se te pase la fiebre—Luego Kyousuke fue hasta la cocina y preparo una deliciosa sopa de verduras y pollo, y la llevo hasta el cuarto de la chica. El muchacho esperó a que esta terminara de tomar el liquido caliente y volvió a tomarle la temperatura, estaba en treinta y nueve coma cinco—Tu fiebre a bajado bastante, pero procura solo descansar y mañana no debes de esforzarte mucho, por lo que te quedarás aquí en casa, del trabajo no te preocupes, yo lo terminaré—Kaeru no se nego, tampoco protesto contra el peli-azul, tampoco estaba en condiciones de pelear y él solo le estaba diciendo lo que era mejor para ella—Mañana después de clases te vendré a ver—La chica asintió. Gracias a Kyousuke ella se sentía mucho mejor, le debía una y muy grande—Bueno debo volver a mi trabajo, nos vemos mañana y cuidate Kaeru-san

.

.

El turno de Kirino comenzaba en la tienda de manga y aquel día debía de ordenar las estanterías con los mangas, mientras hacía eso, Yukishitsu había vuelto al local por su manga. La chiquilla comenzó a pasearse por los pasillos buscando al chico de cabellos rosados quien le tendría guardado el manga que ella tanto deseaba leer. De pronto ambos se encuentran en el mismo pasillo, Yuki al verlo sonrió, Kirino hizo el mismo gesto.

—Qué bueno verte otra vez—Dijo el chico acercandose a ella.

—Lo mismo digo...—Ella hizo una pausa—¿Como es que te llamas?

—Kirino, Ranmaru Kirino—Contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa—¿Y tu?

—Hashimoto Yukishitsu, pero llamame Yuki—Dijo la oji-cobrizo.

—Oh cierto, casi lo olvido—Exclamó de pronto el peli-rosa.

—¿Qué cosa?—Cuestiono la chica olvidando que había ido a buscar su manga.

—El último tomo del manga que te gusta—Contestó el muchacho—¿No recuerdas que te lo guardaría?

—Wou—Dijo con sorpresa la chica—Eres genial Kirino-san

—Gracias—Dijo él avergonzado—Bueno sigueme, Yuki-san—Kirino comenzó a caminar hacía las bodegas donde se encontraban los últimos pedidos llegados al local. Yukishitsu miraba asombrada la cantidad de mangas que se encontraban en aquella bodega, era un paraíso para ella.

— _Esto es genial..._ —Susurró Yuki, pero fue audible para Kirino.

—Claro que lo es—Sonrió el chico—Es un paraiso para aquellos que les gustan los mangas.

— _Si, un paraíso_ —Pensó feliz la chiquilla.

—Bien Yuki-san, aquí esta—El peli-rosa tomo entre sus manos el manga y se lo paso a la chica.

—¡Al fin te tengo en mis manos!—Exclamó toda emocionada la oji-cobrizo—¡Gracias Kirino-san!—Esta se lanzó a abrazar al chico de lo emocionada que estaba, a los pocos segundos lo solto avergonzada. Kirino tenía sus mejillas teñidas de un sutil rosa—L-Lo siento, D-Disculpame.

—N-No te preocupes—Balbuceo el chico desviando la mirada hacía el piso. Hubo un corto silencio—Bueno volvamos a la recepción.

—Esta bien—Contestó aun algo avergonzada por su reacción. Una vez que llegarón al luga, Yuki saco el dinero y le pagó a Kirino y con una sonrisa en el rostro volvió a agradecerle por haberle guardado un ejemplar.

—Enserio no fue nada—Dijo el chico con amabilidad.

—Te lo seguire agradeciendo ¡De por vida!—Ambos comenzaron a reír, pero Yuki debía de irse—Bueno seguimos platicando en otro momento, adios Kirino—Yuki estaba por irse cuando Kirino le detiene.

—Un momento, Yuki-san—La aludida se voltea a ver al muchacho.

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó la chiquilla.

—Podemos juntarnos a platicar—Dijo Kirino con verguenza, ella sonrió.

—Oh claro, te daré mi número ¿Tienes un lápiz y papel?—El chico asintió. Yukishitsu apuntó su número en la hoja y Kirino la guardo—Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para juntarnos.

—Claro, te mandaré un mensaje—

—Bueno ahora si me retiro—La muchacha se despidió haciendo un ademán con la mano—Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto, Yuki-san—

.

.

" _Olimpus"_ cerraba sus puertas por aquella tarde, Kurione era la última clienta del lugar. La de cabellos anaranjados se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana con una taza de café con leche entre sus manos, olfateo el delicioso aroma y sorbio un poco del caliente liquido. Por otro lado Kohinata había terminado de barrer el piso y vio a la chica sentada sola, él la conocía de vista solamente nunca antes habían hablado, hasta aquella tarde.

—Hola bella dama—Dijo sonriente el muchacho, Kurione dio un pequeño salto sobre su silla y observo al chico quién aun le sonreía amablemente.

—H-Hola—Dijo nerviosa la chica.

—¿Me permites acompañarte mientras tomas tu café?—Preguntó Kohinata, esta solo le miraba nerviosa—¿O te molesto?

—No, no me molestas. Quedate—Contestó Kurione.

—Me llamo Himura Kohinata—Kyousuke, Shion y Yusuke miraban desde detrás del mostrador—¿Y tu?

—Yuki Kurione—Respondió tímidamente la peli-anaranjada.

—Lindo nombre—

— _¿Qué esta haciendo Himura-san?_ —Susurró Kyousuke mientras los mellizos miraban enternecidos la escena.

— _Shh...creo que esta ligando con ella_ —Contestó Shion con estrellitas en los ojos.

— _Ella es Kurione-san_ —Dijo Yusuke— _Tiene muy buen gusto nuestro amigo._

— _¿Kurione? ¿Yuki Kurione?_ —Cuestiono Kyousuke con impresión.

— _Ella misma_ —Contestaron los mellizos.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —Exclamó el peli-azul dando un salto haciendo que Kurione y Kohinata voltearan a verlo, este al percatarce de ello se sonrojo levemente y pidio disculpas, Shion y Yusuke reían en voza baja—Yo lo lamento—Entonces Kyousuke se fue hacía la sala de descanso seguido por los mellizos.

—¿Ese era Kyousuke?—Preguntó la peli-naranja a Kohinata.

—Oh, si lo es—Dijo el rubio—¿Lo conoces?

—Claro, somos compañeros y mejores amigos—Contestó sonriente la muchacha.

—Eso es genial, yo también voy en Raimon—

—¿Enserio? Nunca antes te había visto—

—No te preocupes—Sonrió Kohinata—Aun que yo antes si te habia visto deambular por los pasillos—Aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a Kurione—Te reconocí te inmediato.

—G-Gracias, eso creo—Dudo ella al responder.

—Te saludare mañana si es que te veo, Kurione-san—

—Esta bien—

—Bueno creo que ya debo irme—Dijo Kohinata viendo su reloj que marcaba las nueve de la noche.

—Si, yo igual debo irme a casa—La chica se coloco de pie junto al chico y ella hizo una reverencia.

—Hasta luego Himura-san—

—Sera hasta mañana—Dicho esto Kurione salió del lugar, Kohinata le siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista, un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios.

—¿Qué clase de suspiro fue ese?—Preguntó Shion apareciendo en escena, Kohinata se sobresalto.

—¡Shion-san!—Dijo el muchacho con tono de reproche.

—Lo lamento Kohinata-chan—Sonrió la morena—Pero enserio ¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento? ¿Te gusto Kurione-san?

—¡¿Eh?!—Exclamó nervioso mientras los colores de su rostro comenzaban a cambiar

—¡Te gusta!—Emocionada Shion celebro al chico.

—¡No Shion-san, estas equivocada!—Dijo el rubio, la morena se detuvo con su celebración—Solo me parece linda.

—Celebremos de todas formas—Sentencio Shion—Todos sabemos que terminara con un lindo amor.

—Nada de eso Shion-san—Voceo Kohinata haciendo puchero.

—No, no, no—Dijo la mechas azules moviendo su dedo enfrente del chico—Yo se que así será y te dire: "¡Te lo dije!" ¡No olvides que te lo dire, Kohinata-chan! ¡El amor esta en aire!

.

.

—Masaki ordena las cosas del instituto para mañana—Sentencio Suzuno que era como la madre de los tres. El aludido solto un suspiro y fue a ordenar sus pertencencias, cuando de pronto recuerda lo del trabajo de Lenguaje.

—Cierto debo hablarle a ese chico—Recordó Masaki comenzando a buscar su telefono—Donde fue que lo deje...El baño—Penso de pronto llendo hasta dicho lugar encontrando el aparato encima del mueble y texteo a Toru _**("Hola, soy Masaki tu pareja de trabajo ¿Cuando nos juntamos a trabajar?")**_ El mensaje fue contestado en pocos segundos _**("Hola Masaki-san, te acomoda que nos juntemos después de clases")**_ Kariya volvió a pieza mientras contestaba el mensaje _**("Claro, no tengo ningun inconveniente, solo debo avisar en mi lugar de trabajo que llegare tarde")**_ Toru respondió en poco _**("Si debes trabajar entonces nos juntamos en la tarde")**_ Masaki lo penso bien y no era una mala idea _**("Tienes razón, entonces luego de mi trabajo nos juntamos. Yo trabajo en "Olimpus" ¿Te parece si me vas a buscar ahí?")**_ Respondió el chico, Toru escribió _**("Si, me parece bien. En "Olimpus" entonces")**_ Masaki se tumbo en su cama mientras tecleaba el mensaje _**("Te mandare un mensaje diciendote a que hora salgo, por el momento esto es todo, buenas noches y hasta mañana")**_ El de cabellos azulados verdosos dejo su telefono de lado, el cual vibro a los segundos _**("Esta bien, no te molesto más Masaki-san, que duermas bien, descansa y hasta mañana")**_ Masaki termino de leer el mensaje, ordeno sus cosas para el dia siguiente y procedio acostarse, y por alguna razón estaba contento luego de tener esa conversación con Toru, a pesar de que solo fue una conversación para un estupido trabajo de Lenguaje.

* * *

 _ **Fer: Bien hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy...Enserio lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar u-u**_

 ** _Kohinata: Lo bueno es que lo hiciste._**

 ** _Izamu: ...Y quiere subir otro fic..._**

 ** _Miharu y Kohinata: Shh...Cállate._**

 ** _Fer: ¡Las preguntas!_**

 ** _¿Que tal el capitulo?_**

 ** _¿Como reaccionara Tetsuyo al ver el regalo de Kaze?_**

 ** _¿Por que no existen chicos lindo y caballerosos como Kohinata o Kirino?_**

 ** _¿El amor esta en el aire o no?_**

 ** _¿Nacera un sentimiento entre Masaki y Toru?_**

 ** _¿Fudo y Toru se conocen en verdad?_**

 ** _Izamu: Muchas preguntas por este capitulo..._**

 ** _Miharu: Adore el capituloooo._**

 ** _Fer: En fin, ahora debemos irnos._**

 ** _Los cuatro: Matta ne minna! Esperamos alguien quiera participar en Broken Rules_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


End file.
